


Hold Back the River

by mandapandabug



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, Kidnapping, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug
Summary: Naruto has been annoying his two favorite sensei about their (non-existent) love lives ever since he found love with Hinata. They decide to indulge Naruto and pretend to date because Iruka wasn't ready to date anyone for real. Turns out, Kakashi's enemies were just waiting for the opportunity to get revenge. Too bad they weren't really dating... or really in love... were they?It takes a long time to get there, but Iruka finally sorts out his feelings and maybe he's ready for something real. Luckily Kakashi is patient and a smitten-kitten.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to Iruka Week Day 3 (prompt: Fake Dating).  
> I wrote this story back in January! crazy...  
> I wanted to make this as canon as possible. It means that there are literal lines from the anime in here. I will mark them specifically so no one thinks it is my own writing. Chapter 5 is the one that contains the canon lines, so keep an eye out for that one.  
> I would like to thank [MelanatedRavenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw) for being an awesome Beta Reader and making sure I wasn't too insane with my plots haha. I definitely feel like this is 4 stories smooshed together awkwardly still, but I love it anyway. It is my baby. Hahaha.  
> The title was inspired by James Bay's song, "Hold Back the River". I think it fits really well with this and how emotional and lonely Iruka is.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or even some of the words within this story... I make no money from this. Parody is fun and free!!

“Iruka-sensei, I’m worried about you.” Naruto looked up from his textbook on the history of the first shinobi war to stare at his old, and current, sensei. “Do you have anyone special you’re seeing? I’m worried you are lonely…”

“Hmm Naruto, and I’m worried about you too. How will you become Hokage if you are not focused on your history? I thought it would be more interesting since you saw some of this in those flashbacks, right? The poor Rokudaime-sama will never be able to retire and we both know how much he tires of this post.” Iruka cocked his head to the side with a small smile on his face. Naruto and he had a running joke being overly formal when referring to Kakashi. The man hated it and it amused Naruto to irk his Kaka-sensei; and Iruka was always down to joke around with Naruto. They had been at this study-game for over a year now, so anything to lighten the mood!

Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted, “maa, sensei, I hope you don’t spread such rumors in my village; it may hurt moral, ne? And please, just Kakashi…”

Iruka blushed and whipped his head to the window mouth gapping. “Hokage-sama! I’m so sorry, I never wou-"

“Kaka-sensei, what are you doing just showing up here?! I’m trying to learn and boot you out of office! You know you distract Iruka-sensei and I need him to focus. Leave.” Naruto boldly proclaimed. He wanted to talk to Iruka alone and Kakashi always took Iruka’s attention away. Why was Kakashi so annoying?

Iruka looked startled, “Naruto! You can’t talk to Kakashi-sama like that. But I am also curious what you are doing here?” Iruka looked at Kakashi expectantly.

“Please just Kakashi…” How many time’s is he going to have to say this. “I just wanted to stop by and see how you were coming along with your training. You know, since I don’t want to be Hokage and all.” Iruka looked embarrassed and frazzled at the comment. It was exactly what Kakashi was aiming for.

“Hokage-sama, I’m so sorry we will immediately stop our silliness and get straight back to work!” Iruka bowed low. Naruto practically cackled as Kakashi’s head fell with a sigh.

“Good one Iruka-sensei! Kaka-sensei, see? You are making him uncomfortable and all stiff. Please leave?” Naruto put his one good hand in front of his face, trying to mimic his old begging face, but it looked very silly with one hand only.

Iruka looked, face in open horror, from Kakashi to Naruto; back and forth. For their parts Kakashi and Naruto continued to stare at each other waiting for the other to blink first.

Iruka took the minute to compose himself. Clearing his throat, he decided to answer his Hokage’s inquiry. “Naruto is progressing very well! I feel like we are making great progress and he is almost at chuunin level knowledge! It hasn’t been quite even a year and yet he is doing so well.” Iruka’s praise didn’t come easily and Naruto practically preened.

“He will soon surpass my level.” Iruka knew that he agreed to help Naruto for the whole two years to gain enough knowledge to be considered jounin, but he had his doubts. How could a chuunin prepare the greatest shinobi alive to be a rank higher than he himself could achieve? Iruka knew he was a good teacher and he had most of the knowledge of a jounin, he supposed.

Naruto didn’t like the sound of that. “Iruka-sensei, no one knows the history of Konoha and all this material like you do. I don’t think I’ll ever surpass you!”

“Naruto, you have already done so in so many ways.” Iruka said very seriously. Naruto looked dubious but didn’t argue.

“Thank you for the report Iruka-sensei. I’m sure you will continue to do a fantastic job in guiding Naruto’s continued education.” Kakashi gave his signature crescent eye smile and body flickered away, exiting as suddenly as he entered.

“Finally! Now about your dating life, you know now that I’m dating Hinata, things are great! You really need to find someone. I don’t want my Iruka-sensei to be lonely!”

This was the third time this week (and it was only Wednesday) that Iruka had to listen to Naruto yell at him about his dating life. “I’m not lonely Naruto. I’ve been on my own since I was 11 and I like my own company just fine! Really!” Iruka huffed irritated all over again, how could this boy go from heart-warming to brain frying all within 5 minutes?! Iruka was emotionally exhausted by it, not that Iruka had the greatest emotional stability, but it was just getting to be too much.

“Ugh! What is up with your generation?! All loners.” Naruto may have had a point there. The around 30s crowd of Konoha-nin really didn’t seem to the outside world to be all that interested in love or dating.

“Clearly, we aren’t getting more done tonight, so why don’t we stop here? I know you will want to go out with Hinata-chan right? Since it’s so amazing to be dating and in love or whatever.” Iruka did like Hinata a lot and thought she deserved the world. And what kind of teacher would he be if he never noticed her crush? So, he was happy Naruto finally figured it out and she seemed so happy. If her happiness meant he had to be accosted constantly by Naruto and his annoying brand of “concern” so be it.

“Yes! I’m outta here!” Naruto wasted no time and would have given his father a run for his money on speed as he bolted out the door and down the street.

Iruka was left alone in the classroom, typical. He started cleaning up the supplies Naruto left strewn about his desk, book marking where he left off (turning back a page since Iruka was sure Naruto probably lost his attention before officially stopping). He dropped a scroll, which seemed to have a mind if its own as it rolled right under the desk. Sighing Iruka got on all fours to reach the demon text, cursing under his breath.

“My my sensei, what a… mouth you have on you.” Iruka catapulted upward, banging his head hard on the underside of the desk. “Oh… I’m sorry Iruka-sensei, are you OK?” Kakashi stepped up to Iruka who was holding his head blinking stars out of his eyes.

“Hokage-sama, what did I ever do to have the pleasure of your company twice in one evening?” Iruka said irritated but attempting civility.

“Please, just Kakashi…” Kakashi looked exasperated at having to say this again. Iruka was incurable. “I couldn’t help but notice that you were being bothered by Naruto. I was hoping to commiserate with you.”

Iruka looked up, finally able to see straight, but was he hearing straight? “Naruto is bothering you too Kakashi-sama? But of course, he would be so bold.”

“Iruka-sensei, I’m not a God… Could you drop the sama already?”

“Kakashi-saaan,” Iruka looked like he was really trying at least. “I really don’t see why we should be taking Naruto seriously. He’s just young and in love for the first time, ne?”

“Iruka-sensei, have you ever been in love?”

“Wah!? I hardly think that is important to know…” Iruka’s blush was fierce and Kakashi enjoyed every second. Teasing Iruka and seeing his blush was the highlight of his week.

“Well, maybe not, but it may make you more sympathetic to his actions. But still, I was not trying to pry. I was hoping we could talk, and its late, so maybe we can talk over dinner?”

Iruka looked up, he was hungry and didn’t really want to cook tonight. “You aren’t just trying to get a free meal out of me, are you? Because I don’t have the funds that you do.” Iruka looked at Kakashi suspiciously, all the stories he’s heard from Naruto about how cheap Kakashi is swimming to the surface.

“Iruka-sensei, you wound me! I would never try to take your money. You deserve a raise even! Dealing with Naruto again as a student. In fact, you are doing more work for the village for the same pay aren’t you? This doesn’t seem nice of your Hokage does it?”

Iruka hasn’t considered this. He wanted Naruto to do well and succeed and achieve his dream! But if it got him free dinner, he was going to milk this. “Wow, I never considered how I was being taken advantage of by my Hokage!” Iruka smiled at Kakashi showing his jest.

“Ma, it’s troublesome, but why don’t I make it up to you with dinner then? I’ll promise to pay, so you’ll know I am not about to take advantage?” Kakashi bargained.

“I’m not sure I’m allowed to deny a request from my most esteemed leader, nor would I want to.” Iruka and Kakashi’s relationship has been full of ups and downs, but right now it seemed they were on an up.

Kakashi helped Iruka pack up the rest of the study materials and put them in the storage closet before leaving the classroom. He seemed to know where he was heading, confidently strolling forward, robs billowing, clearly expecting Iruka to follow him. Iruka didn’t mind at all. He was tired after his full day of teaching, pre-genin in the morning, then one old obnoxious genin in the afternoon.

They were ushered into a booth at a well-known BBQ place not too far from Iruka’s apartment. “I thought you ate ramen too often sensei, so I wanted to broaden your palate.”

Iruka deadpanned, “yes, because I’ve never had BBQ before; this really should be a treat.” Kakashi laughed, deep from his diaphragm. “So, Naruto has been on you as well? I wonder how many others have been treated to him playing cupid.”

“Well so far I have only heard of you and me, but I wouldn’t be surprised if Gai turns up pouting and making challenges.” Kakashi looked around paranoid for a second. Iruka laughed, light and airy.

“I see. It seemed, for me, his primary concern is me being alone, not really that I need to be in love.” Iruka smiled at Kakashi who kept an amused glint in his eyes. “I’m sure that we can nip this in the bud! Maybe we can just keep each other company every so often? A nice dinner like this? You can count it as my overtime pay, I get a free meal, and we both tell Naruto we are going out without lying.” Because Iruka knew he wasn’t about to go on actual dates with actual people any time soon.

Kakashi portrayed shocked, but he had gotten the exactly scenario he had hoped for. “Are you suggesting we go on “dates” to placate Naruto? Hmm now there is an idea.”

“It may be the concussion talking, but I think we can really work with this. We can plan them on evenings I tutor Naruto, so he sees… we probably don’t even have to say anything. The shock would silence him, for once.” They both laughed at the idea of a silent Naruto.

“Unlikely, he will actually just lament his precious Iruka-sensei spending time with “pervert Kaka-sensei”.”

“Oh, he won’t.” Iruka knew he probably would. “But I don’t want this to perturb your life in any way. You are our leader and I’m sure you have meetings and are busy often. And I don’t want the village to think we are dating and ruin your chances of finding a real date, you know!?”

Kakashi held up his hand to stop the rant. “Oh Iruka-sensei, I definitely don’t have any time to find a ‘real date’, but I do have to eat, and your tutoring sessions are scheduled, so I should be able to make that work. It’s only 2 days a week maximum.” Iruka nodded.

Their food was there in a jiff and it was delicious. Even though Iruka joked about him having eaten BBQ, he had never been to the popular restaurant right by his house before. Once he finished all he could possibly eat and Kakashi paid, Iruka stuck out his hand.

“Deal? A couple nights a week we have dinner, we never have to outright say we are on dates or anything, but I’m sure Naruto will get it!” Iruka said it out loud and started to wonder if perhaps he did hit his head a little too hard on that desk.

“Sounds like a great deal to me Iruka-sensei. You’ll have to start calling me by less formal addresses you know?” Kakashi was one sly devil, Iruka had not thought of that. If they were dating, he shouldn’t be saying Hokage-sama…

“Looks like you are getting a better deal from this huh Ka-ka-shi-san?” Iruka emphasized each syllable with a flourish.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, “you have no idea.” Before Iruka could really hear or digest it he said louder, “well, what a wonderful first date. Until next week.”

“Yes, until next week.” Iruka watched as Kakashi walked off in the opposite direction of his apartment thinking, ‘what in the world did I just get myself into?’

* * *

Monday came so fast, Iruka hardly had the time to think about his new “arrangement” at all. He remembered as he was helping Naruto understand why the villages went to war in the first place, when the original goal was to help maintain peace so the children could grow up and not be murdered all the time. It was a long night so far.

As 7 pm approached Naruto and Iruka both seemed to be on their last thread of patience when a knock came at the classroom door. They both turned their head with the same look as it opened to reveal their beloved Hokage.

“Baka-sensei, what are you doing here again?? You know you distract Iruka-sensei and I was just getting this.” Naruto was most certainly not getting it was all Iruka could think. Then he gained his wits and was about to punch his beloved pupil for being rude to their leader when Kakashi interrupted.

“I was hoping to get to distract Iruka at dinner actually. We have a reservation and it’s rude to be too late. And the reservation was at 6:30…” He whispered that last part, but ninja had good hearing it seems.

“What!?” Both Naruto and Iruka’s voices booming over Kakashi’s.

“Yes, well we better be off if we aren’t to make our host upset.” Said Kakashi as he grabbed Iruka’s elbow and started dragging him out of the room by the door of all things! Before they left the threshold, Kakashi turned to Naruto and said, “You need to clean up your own mess this time, Iruka isn’t your maid.”

Naruto was indignant, but also in such shock he wasn’t sure what was up and down! And then his sensei were out of sight and sound.

“Did Kakashi-sensei just steal Iruka-sensei? Should I be worried? Where are they eating?! What is happening??!”

* * *

Iruka had no clue where they were heading, but he was glad that he was finally the one to rush out without having to clean up for once! For once! When was the last time he got to feel so giddy getting to rush out of boring work with the promise of a nice evening?

Never. That was when.

Kakashi led Iruka toward the section of the city where the Hokage tower was. In fact, if anyone asked him in that moment, he would think that Kakashi was bringing him to the tower. Were there even restaurants in this part of town?

Kakashi still had a hold on his elbow as they moved gracefully through the crowd. A few people caught Iruka’s eye, giving him a very questioning look. He responded with a shrug and a goofy smile, barely having time to even recall if he knew the person or not.

“Why do I feel like I’m pulling a prank? It’s very exciting leaving that classroom for someone else to clean. Now I understand why Naruto does it almost every week!” Iruka’s face was practically ripping apart at the seams with how wide he was grinning.

Kakashi stopped at the front door to an apartment building right by the tower, looking at Iruka with his own conspirator’s smile. “Maa, sensei, you really should have started walking out on him many years ago! It’s great fun and I’m happy to share it with you finally.” He waved his hand and the doors lock made an audible 'click', allowing Kakashi to pull open the door. He beckoned Iruka to follow him in.

“Kakashi-sam…san, where are we exactly? This doesn’t seem like a restaurant with reservations and an angry maître d’ about to give away our table.”

“We are at my living quarters, and I am an excellent chef and maître d’.” It felt like an explanation, and yet Iruka felt no more informed than he was before he entered the lodging.

“I had no idea that you took reservations from yourself. This must make balancing the responsibilities of the Hokage very difficult! How does Shizune-san know when you are busy with yourself?” Kakashi almost tripped at that wording, staring wide-eyed at the sensei. Iruka was either as innocent as a field mouse, or a master of the straight face. Kakashi wasn’t sure which one he hoped for either.

“Sensei… I thought I would bring you here for this first dinner so that Naruto wouldn’t find us. I imagine he is looking into every restaurant in the city by now trying to save you. But he’ll never find you here.” Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s hand after they removed their shoes and put on the house slippers by the door. Iruka was thankful for the guidance since he was too busy looking at all the paintings and beautiful decorations in the official home to pay attention to his own feet.

Iruka and Kakashi walked into what Iruka decided was a dining room, but was bigger than any personal home’s dining room he had ever been in. This must be used normally for dignitaries and the like. Iruka blushed at the notion that he would be dining with the Hokage in the same place where the leaders of the whole world dined! There were already some dishes on the table, and Iruka wondered if they were actually late somehow.

“Kakashi-san, you should have told me what time you wanted to eat! I would have finished with Naruto earlier. I’m so sorry, how long have you been waiting? I hope it’s not cold or anything, and you aren’t starving!” Iruka looked over all the dishes. They looked delicious, but also home-made. He wondered if Kakashi made these dishes. He said he was a great cook, but Iruka would be the judge of that!

“Iruka-sensei, let’s sit and eat. I was just joking earlier. I wanted to get you out of there fast without Naruto being too annoying, so I made up the timing.”

“Oh.” Iruka’s mouth made a perfect little “o” and Kakashi could not look away from it. It was the perfect timing for an interruption and interruption did they get.

“Eternal rival-sama! In the springtime of your youth with love and affection finally added!” Gai literally twirled into the room dropping rose petals. It shouldn’t have surprised Iruka to see, but his mouth changed from an “o” to what could only be described as constipated shock. He was trying not to laugh at rose petals but failing and it was clear on his face.

Kakashi looked exhausted as he replied, “yes, yes Gai thank you.” To Iruka he said, “I won our last competition and he insisted to hop one-footed around the village walls 1000 times as his punishment, which seemed a bit harsh for losing in a staring contest, so I suggested he could just play the waiter to my date this evening. He was supposed to be professional and silent as per our agreed terms.” Kakashi gave Gai a very bland look over Iruka’s shoulder and Gai, strained smile, slowly started backing out of the room picking up petals on his way. Considering he was backing out on his hands since he couldn’t use his leg anymore finally broke Iruka.

It was uncontrollable, loud, and there were definitely snorts in his laughter, but Kakashi couldn’t think of anything better sounding at that moment. He brought Iruka to a tatami mat and sat down next to him.

“Where did he get those petals?! And why did it feel like there was an ocean sunset happening behind him? Oh Kakashi, how is he going to serve us? With his feet??” This brought another howl of laughter from the young man. Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh, just quieter and controlled of course (he was the Hokage after all).

“I very much hope he will find a way to deliver our meals without the use of his toes.” Kakashi said the last word with so much disgust that Iruka started laughing anew. Kakashi didn’t think he’d seen Iruka laugh this much or smile this much ever. Of course, he had heard Iruka’s laughter with Naruto, but he never thought he would get the chance to be present for it. Iruka was still grinning as he calmed down. His scar almost looked like a second smile, and the flush on his cheeks really emphasized it. Iruka brushed away a wayward tear before it could fall. Iruka tended to be an emotional person, but he was pleased to wipe away a happy tear tonight.

Iruka decided to start eating now, not wanting to talk any more until he had more control over his faculties. The plates on the table held little figure food appetizers, and he didn’t want to ruin his appetite for whatever the main meal was. He popped a gyoza in his mouth and it practically burst with flavor. He didn’t think he had eaten better honestly, and he said as much.

Iruka couldn’t tell for sure, but there looked like there was a bit of red coloring the pale skin of Kakashi’s cheeks just above the mask. Iruka hoped his compliment had caused the rouge tint, finally some reaction from Kakashi! Iruka was tired of always being the one blushing and stammering.

Gai decided to burst into the dining room at this moment. They saw him practically demure in his wheelchair for once, and a tray was balanced on his lap with what looked like a perfectly prepared fish with veggies.

“Oh Gai-san, thank you so much!” Iruka bowed his head slightly to show his thanks to the older man. It felt awkward to be served by his superior, but it was also awkward to be eating companionably next to a man so high above his own station that it almost made him laugh again, though not necessarily in a happy way. Before he could brood, Gai used his knee somehow to frisbee the dishes in front of Iruka and Kakashi respectively.

“Think nothing of it, kind and full-hearted Iruka-sensei!” Kakashi gave Gai a look so bland and dead, that Iruka literally felt like his spirit had left his body.

“You’re still here Gai? I thought you left already, since you have finished your end of the deal.”

“Oh! my hip and youthful rival!! One day, I will match your cool air! But I’m afraid my springtime is a fiery inferno bursting out of my very pores! I swear I will become a more worthy rival for you. This, though not an official defeat, will motivate me to pour more of myself into training!”

“Gai-san, how do you propose to train for being cold and deadpan when it is so against your nature? Why would you want to be when you are so vibrant?” Iruka wanted to make Gai feel like his passion wasn’t a bad thing! He brought joy -and annoyance- everywhere he went. Honestly as long as it wasn’t directed at Iruka, it was very amusing.

“Iruka-sensei!!!” and Gai was on his knees in front of Iruka, tears streaming down his face looking completely unable to control himself in the least. Iruka had only ever seen this level of babbling from the man when he was with Lee-kun and both were blubbery, blabbering messes. Maybe Kakashi had the right idea. Iruka would go for cold so he could get on with his “date” properly. Iruka dropped his smile and turned away from Gai.

“Oh, I’m sorry Gai, I thought you were leaving,” Iruka deadpanned, looking extremely blankly into Gai’s eyes. He felt a little bad, but the man was really going overboard here.

Gai gawked. “So hip! So youthful!! You and Kakashi were made for one another. What an emotional rollercoaster you sent me on. I will go immediately and climb the face of my rival to hone my own emotions.” And Gai was gone. That worked way too well. Iruka patted himself on the back metaphorically.

Iruka smiled as he finally took a big inhale of his fish, it smelled and looked amazing, so he started eating it. It tasted delicious as well, Iruka turned toward Kakashi to tell him this but was stopped in his tracks. Kakashi was giving him the most peculiar look.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Iruka started for his napkin when Kakashi’s hand shot out, preventing him from lifting the cloth to his lips.

“Sensei, I feel as though I have been out-matched against Gai. That has never happened before. I thought you were a goner with his tearful face, but you were masterful. I’m very proud.” Ah so that face was pride.

“Well, I’m happy to make my Hokage-sama proud of my skills against a far superior ninja.” Kakashi couldn’t stop the large, stupid smile from his face, so he turned toward his own fish. He looked back over and noticed Iruka focused intently at his own food, pleased smile and a light flush, but he was not looking toward Kakashi at all, in fact he had closed his eyes.

Kakashi trusted Iruka, though the man was clearly unpredictable, so he took his mask down to begin eating. Kakashi ate just a little slower than normal and glanced more than he normally would at his companion. Iruka never looked over, and Kakashi smiled as he ate.

If the other dates were even a quarter of the fun as this one had been, Kakashi was very much going to enjoy his time.


	2. Getting Comfortable

Sakura and Ino were squished together looking in the window where Naruto and Iruka were going through scrolls on the second shinobi war. Iruka was doing a good job of trying to explain the players and reasons in Sakura’s opinion, but Naruto seemed to be as block-headed as possible. She sighed turning around to her peers.

“No Kakashi yet. I think Naruto is lying.” Sakura whispered the last part pouting.

“No, I saw them at the BBQ place,” Choji said, nodding.

“This seems strange. It’s all too sudden and when would Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei have met? I’ve never heard of either of them ever having dating anyone. Ever.” Ino stated this with disbelief that anyone above a certain age would have never dated. Then again, that generation seemed like weird loners apart from their late sensei and Kurenai.

Shikamaru was sitting next to Sai rubbing his chin deep in thought. “You know it is suspicious. Do you think that this could all be some kind of prank on Naruto? He has been very obnoxious about love ever since he started dating Hinata-chan.” Shikamaru looked like he had also been the victim of Naruto’s new cupid persona.

“Or maybe they just want to show they aren’t so sad and alone. You know, they are never seen together on any other night than when Naruto has tutoring.” Ino said in a very judgmental tone.

“We can easily test this. We can get Naruto on a long mission where he will miss a couple tutoring sessions. Then we will keep an eye on them.” Sai said easily. Shikamaru was thinking the same thing and nodded accordingly.

Little did the group know, Kakashi was sitting in the tree right by them and listening to their very enlightening conversation. He couldn’t have people thinking these kinds of things about him as the Hokage! He disappeared without a trace from the tree. He would not let these hellions get the better of him.

Naruto kept glancing around the room as soon as the clock hit 6:30 PM. He kept Iruka busy by asking more and more questions, waiting for what he was sure would be another visit from his other old sensei. Kakashi had come to “pick-up” Iruka after every tutoring day for the last two and a half weeks. Kakashi was definitely going to show up.

Iruka was thinking that Naruto was shifty tonight… “Naruto-kuuun, are you OK?” Iruka asked innocently, something was definitely going through that big head of his and it wasn’t the second great ninja war.

“What?? Iruka-sensei, I am in love and learning things. Of course, I’m OK.” Naruto looked up with bright eyes. Had they always shone so bright? Maybe there was something to this love thing.

At that Kakashi opened the door, two sets of eyes locked onto him, one bright as morning light and the other, impossibly dark, yet twinkling like the night sky. Kakashi shook the poetry from his mind and said, “have I interrupted something?”

“Kakashi-sensei, you are just in time. I’m sure Iruka-sensei is ready for his romantic outing.” Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Iruka was not a fan of Naruto’s new teasing. Iruka wasn’t sure if their game was working anymore with how annoying Naruto still was being, but at least he wasn’t trying to set Iruka up or anything.

“I am always on time for things that matter.” Naruto blanched. Iruka tilted his head curiously and cautiously.

‘That was incredibly sweet.’ Iruka didn’t know if this was part of the game or how to respond to something like that if it were.

“Kaka-sensei! You’ve never been on time for anything!!” Naruto pointed accusingly.

“Well nothing else has ever been important before.” Iruka blushed over what felt like his entire body at that. How did one respond to something so deeply romantic! There was at the same time a squeal and the sound of a hard slap from outside the window. Three sets of eyes looked over to see Ino’s hair as it flew out of view of the window. ‘An audience?’ Iruka didn’t understand why anyone would watch their boring tutoring session. They probably were here to see Naruto after their session. How embarrassing for them to hear Kakashi’s lovely words!

“Looks like you have company Naruto-kun. We can end here.” Iruka started packing up and Naruto, surprisingly without complaint or rushing out, helped. There were only a couple scrolls to put away, so it really wasn’t much of a delay.

“Ready sensei?” Kakashi said with a deep rumble that made Iruka stand up much straighter while also losing himself to a small tremble. He prayed no one noticed that!

“But of course, I am, how could I wish to delay being with such great company?” Iruka tried to sound romantic as well but wasn’t nearly as good at it. Damn Kakashi being good at every damned thing. Maybe it was those raunchy novels he read… Should Iruka give them a try to be better at this romantic wordplay? Did he want to be better at romantic wordplay? Was it worth reading something so filthy? Probably not. He’ll just stay ignorant.

Naruto looked pleased with them, as he walked out, he yelled, “don’t fill up on dessert you two!”

Iruka rolled his eyes. Dessert? They both weren’t so fond of sweets and Naruto knew that. Kakashi yelled back, “Oh I plan on being stuffed after my main course, Naruto-kun.”

Naruto froze just outside the door and so did of his group. Iruka looked confused. “I won’t need any dessert either, not with what Kakashi’s cooking.” Kakashi’s smile almost turned manic at that. Iruka really was ignorant, wasn’t he? Naruto bolted out of the school leaving Iruka confused, but happy to not have to play along with some game he didn’t know the rules to.

“Well Kakashi-san, I thought that we could spend this evening cooking at home. The last few times we have gone out and it’s good for visibility, but I’m feeling just too spoiled!”

“Well sensei, should we go to your place or mine?” Kakashi leered.

Iruka looked at him indignant. “I don’t have a lot of food at my place, but we have gone to yours a couple times now. I feel bad leaving you a mess to clean.”

“Don’t worry about all that Iruka-sensei, if some genin isn’t assigned to clean the next day, I just find Gai, beat him at a challenge, and make him clean up as “punishment.””

Iruka looked shocked. Kakashi followed up, “but if it makes you uncomfortable to be so unbalanced, we can cook at your place. Let’s get some supplies and I can show you how to make a nice eggplant soup?”

“That sounds very nice Kakashi-san.” Iruka noticed how Kakashi didn’t use an honorific for Gai. They are close, supposed best friends even, so it made sense. He wondered if they would ever get that close. Kakashi still called him sensei. He decided to voice this concern as they walked to the market. “You know Kakashi-san, if we are to keep up this façade, it may be strange that you use such a formal tone addressing me.”

Kakashi looked like a dog just thrown a juicy bone. “I have been begging people to just call me Kakashi since I gained this cursed title. I would love to drop all pretenses.” Kakashi looked at Iruka expectantly.

“I’m not sure if I can drop all honorifics for you Kakashi-san. It feels disrespectful for sure.”

“Maa, seeensei, you brought this up. If you can’t follow through, then we must continue on.”

“Fine fine fine… Kakashi.” Iruka looked like he wanted to vomit a sama, and Kakashi didn’t relieve him. He simply continued picking out the groceries they would need. Iruka was peeved, but he would play the silence game as well.

They were silent through the whole shopping experience and were in front of Iruka’s apartment without a word. Iruka let them in and gestured Kakashi inside, closing the door behind them.

“What a lovely home you have Iruka.” Kakashi decided to break the silence, since it seemed Iruka wasn’t going to expel the formal suffix Kakashi knew was still on the tip of his tongue. Iruka blushed very lightly at the compliment, which was clearly a lie. Kakashi lived in a beautiful, art-filled palace, while Iruka lived in a closet with kids’ drawings as “art”.

He rolled his eyes as he gave a quiet “thanks.” Showing Kakashi to the kitchen, which happened to be immediately next to the door. Economical, efficient, ergonomical, but it made two feel like a crowd.

“Let’s get started!”

* * *

Iruka rarely had company at his home. It was small and really wasn’t made for guests; with no dinning space and a small living area. Now Kakashi had come over twice in a row to cook dinner with him. Well, what actually ended up happening was Kakashi cooked dinner while Iruka did the dishes and handed him items he needed.

Kakashi found out early on that first visit that -despite the fact that Iruka could execute some of the most precise knife work in the field, calculating wind speed and trajectories within seconds- a simple kitchen knife made him look like a bumbling fool. After nearly chopping his fingers off, Kakashi banned him from any chopping.

Then, when he asked Iruka to put the pot on to boil, he somehow managed to knock off the stove’s nob. The flame suddenly stuck on inferno setting; fire climbing over the sides of the pot. Now, Iruka could handle an enemy katon hurling at him -he could keep his cool in a literal building explosion- and yet this fairly well controlled fire in his kitchen did him in. Iruka grabbed the pot and flipped it over to dowse the flames. Kakashi was grabbing the nob off the ground at the same time and got half the water dumped on his head. He quickly stood, pushed the procured nob back into place, and turned off the gas.

After that Kakashi couldn’t, with good conscious, let Iruka handle anything even slightly dangerous in the kitchen. How did this man survive this long?! Hasn’t he been an orphan for like 15 years? What did he eat? Naruto’s horrific kitchen and diet of ramen was making more and more sense now.

All in all though, it was a great date. Kakashi really enjoyed Iruka’s fumbles, Iruka blushed so much when Kakashi bandaged his fingers. He also blushed when he handed Kakashi a towel to dry off. He then yelled at Kakashi when, instead of taking the offered towel, Kakashi used some wind/fire jutsu to stir up a warm tornado around himself. When he was done, Iruka’s hair was a frizzy mess with strands flying all over his head. Kakashi rather liked the look on the teacher, but Iruka huffed, yelled at Kakashi for being a “crazy jounin” and went to try and tame his wild hair. He came back with his hair just a little bushier than before in the tight pony.

Having Kakashi over was a whole new feeling. They ate at the small table in the living area, barely large enough for them both to comfortably sit around. Iruka looked at his kitchen, with dishes in the sink he rarely used, and at his guest, smiling under his mask at the story Iruka was telling (the time Konohamaru found all of Ebisu’s porn), and he couldn’t help but feel a bit more content than normal. And most importantly, a lot less lonely.

* * *

Iruka was at the classroom waiting for Naruto to show up like normal, but instead Kakashi walked in.

“Maa, did that brat not tell you, Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi asked, all too aware of one of Naruto’s crew watching the exchange from the shadows. “Naruto is on a weeklong mission to Suna. I am surprised you didn’t know, but I suppose you have not been in the mission’s room as much lately.”

Iruka looked at Kakashi. “Oh, what are you doing here then?” Kakashi must have better things to do, and their deal was only for Naruto’s benefit, or so he kept reminding himself.

“Sensei, how rude to say to your date. I am here for you of course,” Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows. Iruka looked at him with furrowed brows. Well, it wasn’t like Iruka had other plans, in fact, tutoring Naruto and eating with Kakashi after were his only plans. That was a bit sad to think about actually.

“My apologies Hokage-sama,” Iruka bowed knowing that his formality would have the opposite effect of the apology’s intent. He looked up at Kakashi with a mischievous smirk.

Kakashi feigned indignation with a hand to his heart and a dramatic hand on his forehead. Iruka laughed, he supposed he could do worse than getting to have his Hokage for dinner. “But seriously, it is quite early! It’s only 2! We normally don’t meet up until 6:30 or 7. You don’t have anything better to do? You’re the Hokage for Pete’s sake!”

Kakashi openly laughed at the phrase and Iruka in general. “Oh sensei, I will use any excuse I can to get out of that paperwork. And our one-month anniversary was plenty reason enough.

Iruka did the mental math and blanched, “One month?! Oh my, time sure has flown. I guess we were having fun.” The emphasis on the “were” made it seem like the fun was up for debate until that very moment.

“I sure hope so, now I thought a nice evening stroll and picnic would be romantic, ne?” Kakashi held out his arm for Iruka, like a true gentleman.

Iruka looked at it, then to Kakashi’s face, “What are you doing Kakashi-SAN. I am not a pretty lady and you are not a courtier.”

“Hmm, you can be a pretty man, and I can be a man just trying to get close to his date though.”

Iruka blushed hard at that. No one had ever complimented his looks before, and to be honest Iruka wasn’t sure if Kakashi was serious or not, but it elicited the rouge tint none-the-less. “Now that is a nice shade on you Iruka. I’ll have to remember it and get you the appropriate blush for the next anniversary.”

Iruka punched the extended arm at that comment and started walking out the door. Kakashi, holding back laughter, followed him out feeling the bruise was well worth it.

* * *

After their romantic (too romantic for Iruka’s taste) picnic on top of the Hokage monument (sunset and all! Iruka really may need to read some romantic literature because Kakashi seemed to know exactly what to do), Kakashi started to call him to dinner every other night. He explained that Naruto would find out if they weren’t going out when he was gone on missions, so they should just always go out, and that he preferred the company anyway.

Iruka couldn’t argue with that. The company was very nice to have, even if it was just as friends. For, Iruka supposed, they must be friends at this point, even if the relationship is fake, them getting along didn’t have to be. Iruka kept meaning to bring up their friendship, to make sure Kakashi was on the same page and Iruka wasn’t just making up a connection in his head. It would be quite embarrassing if, when all this was over to discover, Kakashi had no intensions of ever talking to or seeing him again. On their most recent date, Iruka decided to bring it up, considering they were in the comfort of Iruka’s apartment and freer to chat openly.

“So, Kakashi how would you describe us?” Iruka couldn’t think of a more subtle way to ask this without laying his cards bare on the table.

Kakashi, for is part, was very amused by the question. “Maa, Iruka, I have always considered you a comrade,” was his vague response.

Iruka pressed him, “comrade in arms yes of course, though you being far my superior, but I mean like you and Gai?”

“Oh sensei, I surely hope to never think of you in the same way as I think of Gai.” Kakashi said this with much more amusement than Iruka was hoping for.

“Ah. I see.” So that was it. Kakashi didn’t view him as friend material. It made sense. They were so far in station from one another that it seemed silly that Iruka even thought it possible! Kakashi was quite a good sport to keep up all these evenings. Perhaps soon, they could call it quits. Naruto would be sure to leave them alone now that he and Hinata have been dating a little longer, right?

“Then I hope you won’t be burdened by this arrangement for much longer Hokage.” Iruka felt a little burned and was trying not to show it. Calling Kakashi Hokage was not a good way to hide his bitter thoughts.

Kakashi controlled his amusement at that. “You misunderstand me Iruka. I want nothing more than to keep seeing you. Gai on the other hand, I could stand to see less of.” Kakashi didn’t really mean it, he did appreciate and love (in his own way) Gai, but Gai was also a lot to handle. Frequent breaks are what has kept their friendship strong.

Iruka perked up at that. Hope eh? What a dangerous drug. “OK then. Perhaps when all this nonsense is over, we can remain friends then?” Iruka showed his cards.

“Iruka, my dear, that sounds like a good start.” Kakashi was always cryptic, wasn’t he? Iruka made a face at that, but it was, more or less, what he wanted to hear, so he dropped the subject, too embarrassed to ask for elaborations.

“In other news,” Iruka pivoted, “Naruto said he had discussions with the council in Suna about their current academy lesson plans. He said he told them that all the success Konoha has had with their current young ninja has been thanks to our academy. Suna agreed that our younger ninja were a unique and skilled bunch, and they wanted to meet with someone from the academy to discuss our lesson plans and general early education techniques. Did Naruto discuss this with you?”

Kakashi had gotten a briefing from Shikamaru about this, since he had gone with Naruto to Suna on the diplomatic mission. It was a good idea, and after discussing it with their own council, it was agreed to send an academy teacher on a weeklong trip every so often to discuss lesson plans. They were debating who to send.

The principal was about to retire and wasn’t really privy to the gritty details of the lesson plans. The younger teachers were just a little too raw to answer the more difficult questions that were sure to come up. Most of the longer stationed teachers were teachers because they didn’t take field missions for family or personal reasons. They couldn’t spare some of the jounin level academy teachers (like Ebisu) because they may be needed for other missions.

The only really option was sitting right in front of him. Kakashi was resistant though. It would mean losing out on time with his sensei.

“Shikamaru filled me in on the council meeting, thank Kami,” Kakashi sighed, he didn’t want to image having to listen to Naruto’s debriefings just yet. May as well rip the band aide and discuss this with Iruka. Kakashi was so sure Iruka would want to take this opportunity that he already started to feel lonely.

“Actually, I have been meaning to talk shop with you about this.” Iruka perked up as Kakashi gave him a serious look. “The council and I believe that there is only one academy sensei fit to go to Suna for this purpose, and that it is a good idea diplomatically. It’s you Iruka.” There Iruka now knew. His face looked a mixture of shocked and delighted. Kakashi knew it.

“Really Kakashi? I’m hardly the most senior teacher! I’m not the only one responsible for the new curriculum and our fresh batch of wonderful ninja. I mean, it sounds like a wonderful opportunity to share knowledge that can help children from other nations, and I would of course follow any mission given by my council and Hokage. I don’t mean to question their wisdom or yours.” Iruka was talking in circles. He blushed hotly at the implications that the council knew of him and thought so highly of him.

Kakashi sighed, he couldn’t be selfish and try to keep Iruka to himself any longer. Always a sensei, Iruka wanted to share his knowledge and teach the other villages, of course he did. Kakashi was growing too fond of this man, it would probably come back to bite him in the ass. And not in a sexy way.

“The council and I were just making the final arrangements. You will be summoned soon to be briefed and start this long mission. I’m sure we can switch you out sometimes with others who may have more expertise in certain areas, but you will be the head of the mission.”

It was already basically decided anyway, one of the many papers waiting his approval on his desk. He could sign it and have it all arranged by the end of the week. He was sure Iruka would be starting this mission within the month too. It almost made him hang his head.

“But what about my class? How long would the mission be? I will not deny the mission, of course, but I just wonder about the expectations.” Iruka looked shyly at Kakashi, he really loved his students and didn’t think anyone else would be suited to take care of the more rambunctious ones.

“We will have a substitute for the weeks you leave. You really are fastidious with your lesson plans, and I’m sure they would be able to follow your instructions precisely sensei.” Kakashi complimented smoothly. “And you wouldn’t be expected to go every time I’m sure.” Kakashi wasn’t sure. Honestly, he said that others may need to step in, but he wasn’t sure what lesson couldn’t be explained by Iruka. He was well rounded as an egg!

Iruka’s smile was enough to light the whole city. Kakashi was blinded for a moment, teacup half lifted to his masked lips. Well it was worth telling him after all, if only to see that smile. Kakashi was already thinking of ways to elicit it again.


	3. The Missing Sensei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW: Kidnapping and so being held against ones will.

So, it came to pass, Iruka prepared all his necessary papers and was prepared for his departure to Suna just one week after the mission was officially created and passed on. Suna seemed eager to begin the transition to the “Konoha Method” as they playful put it. The council and Iruka agreed that every two months may be a little too spaced out, and Suna wasn’t so far from Konoha, so they agreed to every 5 weeks making the trip, trying to plan as many weeks to overlap with academy breaks as possible.

Iruka would travel the weekends and work all week with Suna and return the following weekend before classes. Iruka was always to have an escort, a C-rank mission, sometimes it was a jounin-sensei with his genin team, and sometimes just a lone chuunin. They only traveled with Iruka, returning after delivering their package (as Kakashi liked to put it), while a new escort would pick him up and return him. It was a pretty good set up Kakashi thought. It spared minimum personnel, yet there was some protection for Iruka on the road.

Iruka was happy to not have to travel alone all the time as well. Naruto went one time so he could visit Gaara, though Iruka was never privy to those meetups. Iruka was always all work and no play during missions. It annoyed Naruto so he didn’t volunteer to go with his favorite sensei again.

* * *

Iruka was much busier than before, so Kakashi allowed them to have just two date’s a week when Iruka was in town, like when they started. Their time was passing in this manner for months now, summer to fall and into winter.

Iruka was feeling very good about the progress he was making with the Suna academy. They were already implementing many of his suggestions into their curriculum and Iruka beamed with pride when he relayed this to his Hokage in his official briefs and would give Kakashi more sillier details of the children (and colorful adults) in Suna during their biweekly dates.

Kakashi could only describe himself as content. He always held a special place in his heart for Iruka, ever since the young man was on his team for that one fateful mission; where afterward, returned worse for wear, Iruka decided teaching was his path. Kakashi was enthralled by the passion and good-heartedness Iruka seemed to possess.

He had almost forgotten about the passionate Chuunin, but then he walked into Naruto’s life. Kakashi always kept a loose eye on Naruto, as Minato’s child Kakashi promised to watch over him as best he could. Iruka being placed as Naruto’s teacher was a good thing in Kakashi’s books, he had even told the Sandaime that. The wise, old man just smirked and nodded like he knew Kakashi would approve and was pleased by it.

After Iruka was made Naruto’s teacher, Kakashi started sparing his eye to the sensei as well. Going as far as to help him save Naruto from enemy nin, and to listen to his woes and give any friendly words. This was not a common occurrence for Kakashi, especially at that time. Iruka couldn’t have known that, so didn’t really appreciate the gesture for what it was.

Now that Kakashi had worked out his own demons and had his old eye restored, and his oldest friend truly buried and forgiven, he felt more light and able to open up to others. Iruka was his first target. This dating situation was a very convenient one for Kakashi, and he was slowly, but surely worming his way into Iruka’s life and heart, or so he hoped.

So, it was a very cold day when Iruka’s escort did not return on schedule. Kakashi shook his head, there could be any reason for a small delay. The next day, the chuunin escort was found sitting just outside the gate, eyes looking around her, but clearly not seeing anything. She had a scroll in her pale grasp and was clearly under the influence of some mind controlling jutsu. Kakashi’s heart sank with the news.

* * *

Iruka opened his eyes slowly. ‘Nope still pitch black,’ He thought bitterly. Luckily for Iruka, and unbeknownst to his captors, Iruka had the ability to “see” in the dark. It was a skill most ninja could wield, not a blood limit or anything so fancy, but it took a long time to utilize and a lot of training to hone. Iruka used it often to find students who wonder off at breaks or on trips, and even more often in the classroom. There was a reason for the rumors of the eyes on the back of Iruka-sensei’s head.

He could see there was still only one captor, and it seemed he was the only prisoner. He could tell he was in a small house on some kind of complex where there were other people, mainly civilians most likely, in a larger structure not 10 meters away. How had it come to this? Iruka tried to recall every detail of the events leading to this moment. He knew he would have to recall them when he returned, and he didn’t want to forget anything. ‘When I return, when I return, when I return,’ Iruka thought it like a mantra.

His captivity started with a gen-jutsu. It was simple, honestly so simple it should not have fooled the both of them. The new peace had made Iruka less sharp clearly. A slow mist filtered into the forest they were traveling through. The pair of chuunin hadn’t made it far from Konoha really, just barely half a day, another almost full day’s journey from Suna.

The mist just seemed natural. Forests could get misty and it wasn’t so far past morning. The mist had cleverly been hiding the trap, but to the pair, the trap only looked like a couple of leaves falling from the trees. It was beautiful, Iruka couldn’t help but smile at their gentle path as he walked by them. He was suddenly in a cage of chakra suppressing mesh.

Iruka recalled snapping out of the gen-jutsu as he fell to his knees, the mesh gathering him up, he was trapped and wrapped. Suzume, his chuunin companion, saw him fall and immediately threw a “kai” to break the spell. She was clever to notice that quickly and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the dart.

Iruka could just hear the curse from the thickest part of the mist. Iruka closed his eyes, using his “vision” to try and sense where the enemy was. At the least, he could warn Suzume. Currently, she was busy avoiding some more darts and senbon. They glowed in Iruka’s mind as he concentrated on the vibrations of all things. He tried plotting their path, sensing the ninja after another minute.

How could he relay this information to help her?! He couldn’t think, he opened his eyes, but saw only white mist. It was clogging his brain. His lungs were burning like he wasn’t breathing, but he was! He drew in a deeper breath, but it didn’t sate his lungs one bit. There was no burning or taste, so, the mist wasn’t poison; this didn’t help his fuzzy brain any of course. Iruka closed his eyes again, Suzume was feeling the effects of the mist as well if her sluggish movements were any hint.

“Suzume-chan! He’s coming for you, 3 o’clock!” Iruka noticed too late, Suzume was just slow enough to get a senbon to her throat. She fell like a rag doll. The mist fell almost immediately. The ninja set her on the ground as Iruka took a deep breath, finally he felt like he was getting oxygen again!

“What are you doing with her!? Let her go,” Iruka mustered all the strength he had into his sensei voice, the commanding tone that normally set children and jounin straight!

“Oh, sensei,” his title sounded quite different from an enemy-nin and Iruka couldn’t help his angered growl. “I have no intention of keeping her here or killing her. She has a purpose to play, just like you do.” Iruka was both relieved, but also on edge at that admission.

Iruka saw the crossed-out insignia of Takigakure and strange red and green eyes before the missing-nin pricked him with a senbon and Iruka next woke up in his prison cell, chained in the dark.

He tried to think of anything else. His mind was still fuzzy from the drug and lack of water, but he was sure he was remembering everything he could. Now he would go through everything he could from his time in this cell. He figured it had only been a day, day and a half may be.

The room was pitch black and only three feet high. He couldn’t sit up let alone stand, so he had been laying in various positions for the last 30ish hours making sure no one part of his body was on the hard ground too long. The room was also steamy hot. He knew his hair was probably a big frizzy mess from the humidity, but he preferred this to the cold; especially for his sore muscles.

What he didn’t prefer was the accelerated dehydration, and the heat making him smelly with BO. Where was he being kept that was so damn hot?! It was still early winter, but certainly not warm outside.

Suddenly the wall to his left opened and in flooded a blinding light. He honestly thought he would vomit from the sharp contrast his eyes just suffered and he squeezed his eyes turning his head from the light. His head exploded in a sharp ache and he was dragged from the tiny crawl space. Iruka was weak and his body had no fight in it as the figure hauled him up and over his shoulder. With bound hands and legs, it wasn’t like he could have walked anywhere.

Iruka was unceremoniously dropped on a cushion by a small table in a nice room. “Drink a little of the water and sit up. You are literally worthless dead and worth less maimed. I want the investors to see you are alive before we set up the auction.”

Iruka’s eyes had adjusted while the man was carrying him, and this was the first time he got a good look at him. He looked an awful lot like that Akatsuki member, Kakuzu was it? He just recalled Naruto describing a man with green eyes surrounded by red. Iruka wasn’t sure what Naruto meant by that before, but he understood now. He was sure that that man was dead though. And that the spell that brought him back during the war was broken.

“I cannot imagine my captivity to be worth the trouble this has certainly caused you.” Iruka tried to be polite and diplomatic, maybe he could reason with this man.

“That may have been true before now, before the war, I didn’t even know you from a rock,” the man smiled cruelly at Iruka’s huff, “but with it coming out that you are close to the Kyuubi vessel we started to keep an eye on you. He surprisingly doesn’t have many enemies though, and he isn’t very wealthy to pay a ransom for his “precious sensei”,” the man practically spat at that. “And then some interesting intelligence came from a collaborator. You are close to the Hokage. In fact, you are more than just close.” Iruka looked shocked.

“This has been a big misunderstanding, I’m not sure how you plan to use me and how my relation to the Hokage plays into that, but we are merely colleagues.” Iruka tried to explain. The man just boldly laughed as he walked out the door, leaving Iruka in the room which had no windows and only a single lantern.

He looked around, no windows dammit! His hands were bound with a rod between the chakra links, leaving his hands about a foot apart from one another. His feet were in normal cuffs attached by a chain link. He had some mobility that way at least. ‘Damn Kakashi and his enemies.’ Iruka’s anger fizzled out at that thought. Kakashi only had enemies because he was doing what Konoha demanded of him and nothing more.

Iruka smelled the water in front of him, dipped his little finger in and licked it. They were trained to sense most poisons by smell and taste, the small drop required for tasting not normally enough to kill a seasoned shinobi. It seemed fine to drink, and Iruka strangely trusted the man didn’t intend to kill him. Not that Iruka wanted any other weird poisons in his system, but he also didn’t want to die of thirst.

The water tasted like it was from a spring rather than a well. It was mossier and didn’t have that faint metallic crispness that came from well water. Iruka noticed that it was cooler up here compared to his underground crawl space, but still much too warm to be early winter. He couldn’t have been taken that far, though he had no real idea of how long he was knocked out. The drug that did it had made him dizzy for hours afterward.

Iruka was not sure he would be able to relay this information to anyone useful, but information was just as important as jutsu most of the time. He would try to gather as much as he could. While alone, he started to walk around the room.

He noticed two doors, one the man left through and was locked when he tried the nob. The other door opened to a bathroom, toilet, shower, everything bolted down or not of weapon material. Iruka used the toilet, relieved he didn’t have to soil myself at least. He left the bathroom feeling slightly better, he had water and his bladder was no longer pulsing.

Whatever relief he felt dissipated as he looked around, Iruka was locked in. He liked being locked in this room much more than the crapped underground one though. He took his hair out of the holder. It was so frizzy; the holder was practically useless anyway. He also was getting a headache from the dehydration, and the hair-tie was a little too tight.

The bathroom hadn’t had a mirror so he couldn’t confirm his messy looks. The man probably removed it to avoid him breaking it into sharp shards -a weapon to any well trained and desperate ninja- but Iruka wasn’t so upset he couldn’t see how bad he looked.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the man came in and all at once a senbon lodged itself in Iruka’s throat and he knew no more.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi stood anxiously in the woods immediately around Konoha’s border, sun lowering in the distance. Naruto was biting at his fingernails, brow furrowed much like Iruka’s, Kakashi couldn’t look at him. They had so many similarities in their actions Kakashi didn’t know how he missed them before now. It hurt his heart to see the movements when he didn’t know if he would ever see them again on Iruka. Naruto was a mess, but to his credit, he was at least a silent mess. Kakashi reread the letter he held by an iron grip as he waited.

The letter was delivered to Kakashi by Gai that same morning. Gai had found Suzume while he was on his early morning laps around the village perimeter. 500 in his chair and 500 on his hands and 100 on just one leg for good measure. He hadn’t even finished with his chair laps when Suzume appeared.

Gai was not as good with gen-jutsu, but he knew that something was wrong with Suzume the minute he saw her blank stare at the village entrance. He went to take her hand, but instead she saw his headband, dropped the scroll in his hands, and promptly fell to the ground unconscious.

The gate guards rushed over to help her while Gai looked at the scroll. It had a seal labeled “for Hokage’s eyes only”. Gai did not have a good feeling about this at all. It all seemed very un-hip and un-youthful. He was worried for his friend.

Kakashi opened the scroll while Gai was still there, he seemed to refuse to roll out, not when his eternal rival and best friend may need immediate assistance. He even waited the hour for the ANBU to clear the scroll of any malicious jutsu.

It opened to a simple letter: _Dear Kakashi, we have found someone that we believe belongs to you. We would like to return him but housing him has been expensive and we will need compensation for our troubles. We would hate for him to be uncomfortable after all. If you cannot give appropriate compensation, we know of others interested in his care that will be more willing to pay and take him in._

Kakashi dropped the letter on his desk. The rest was a list of the demands and a location and time to drop his reply. Kakashi had never had anyone used against him like this. He knew it happened, there was a blackmail-bingo book for a reason. He just never had anyone listed under his name before.

He must have given a look because Gai took the letter off his desk and scanned it. He muttered “most unyouthful indeed” under his breath making Kakashi’s heart start again with the familiarity.

That began a long and exhausting day in which Gai never left his side (even in the bathroom! It wouldn’t be the first time Gai had bothered him with his pants down and it probably won’t be the last). That wasn’t the worst part of course, the worst part was telling Naruto.

Kakashi would have avoided telling him at all of course, but he was necessary for the plan. Which lead them both to be in the woods, at dusk, silently fidgeting (Naruto) or brooding (Kakashi). Naruto seemed to straighten suddenly as a shadowy figure approached them.

“Finally, Sasuke-teme!” Naruto walked up to his friend and pulled him into a one-armed hug.

“Kakashi-sensei is on time I see; this must be important. The message didn’t seem to make a lot of sense. I can only assume you wrote it without any help Naruto,” Sasuke looked smug… Or he looked normal. It was hard to tell anymore since he wasn’t around long enough to get an idea of the young man in front of them. Kakashi was still cautious of Sasuke, even though he had given him his freedom.

“You would be fully exonerated and compensated if you agree.” Kakashi got right to the point. “The village would in fact be in your debt.”

Sasuke looked a little less smug and a little more interested. “I will have to forgive myself and my village first before I agree to be a Konoha-nin on payroll again.” Naruto growled at that, “I’m not saying I wouldn’t help my friend and old mentor when they need me though.” Naruto settled with a smirk. “What is this about Kakashi?”

“Iruka’s been taken.” Sasuke’s eyes widened, looking between the two. He knew Naruto would not take this kind of news well, but Kakashi looked much more put off than Sasuke would have expected. Sasuke himself was disturbed by the news. He may have been extremely advanced and bored in class most of the time, but Iruka was always trying to get him to open up and make friends, or at the least play nice with Naruto. He represented the good parts of the village that Naruto believed in and Sasuke wanted to believe in again.

“What do you need from me?” was his only reply. Iruka was very loved in the village, but he couldn’t really image him being important enough for someone to take. Something wasn’t adding up.

“Sasuke, you have been traveling and trying to find rouge-nin right? You have gotten some interesting intel I’m sure from your travels so far.” Kakashi began and handed Sasuke the letter. “This letter was sent back to me along with the chuunin who was traveling with Iruka. Does it sound like anything you have heard on your journey? Do the demands remind you of any one you have encountered?”

Sasuke took the letter and read it. Iruka was taken because he was special to Kakashi? Sasuke looked up at his former jounin-sensei. That was unexpected, but now it made more sense why Iruka was kidnapped. Holding the Hokage for a ransom was bold indeed. Sasuke started to think about all the nin he had heard about that would be audacious enough for this kind of stunt. It seemed less like revenge and more like bounty, but he could rule anything out just yet.

“How was he taken?” Maybe there was some hint in the capture.

“We have had Ino-chan interrogating the chuunin who was on the scene. She could gather that the enemy used some strange mist to weaken them both and a gen-jutsu to initially trap Iruka-sensei. From there her mind is muddled. Ino said that the nin had eyes like Kakushu.” Kakashi explained with pain in his voice at the mention of the former Akatsuki. “She was sure that is wasn’t him though.”

“Sasuke! Please? Anything you know let us know.” Naruto looked at Sasuke with eyes pleading.

“I see this enemy has you both trapped. He really isn’t asking for enough in my opinion.” Naruto looked floored. Kakashi laughed thickly.

“You are right Sasuke. We wouldn’t have bothered you if we weren’t desperate. The deadline for a response is in one day. I have many enemies that would probably love to destroy someone I hold dear. I’m afraid the next time I see Iruka’s scolding finger it will be in a box with a ribbon around it.”

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at their former leader in shock. Kakashi never spoke so openly before. There was no underneath the underneath, it was all just laid bare. Sasuke took the confession as it was intended, a plea.

“I know of a man who has been collecting big bounties. He holds silent auctions sometimes, if the catch is desirable enough to warrant such a thing. There were some Lords around Takigakure who paid hefty ransoms for loved ones. I can go inquire. I assume you asked me into this because if either of you went out looking, you’re afraid it would tip off the man and you would lose your chance at rescue?” Sasuke knew it was risky to try rescue, but he also knew that Kakashi as Hokage could not risk his own capture, the sensitive information and jutsu’s he holds couldn’t go to an enemy, no matter the stakes. He was a loyal soldier to Konoha first after all.

“We will find Iruka and bring him home. But it would be a bit suspicious if the Hokage were suddenly sneaking around and not at the tower now wouldn’t it?”

“I’m talking to a couple of clones aren’t I?” Sasuke deadpanned.

Kakashi and Naruto looked sheepish at least. Sasuke understood the caution though and he knew the shadow clones were basically the real thing. It was for the best and he was happy they were taking this as seriously as he was going to.

“I will send a hawk as soon as I find anything out,” and with that Sasuke walked away, already a shadow among the trees. The clones dismissed themselves with a puff of smoke.

Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other across from the desk as the memories filtered in. They both sighed, not pleased with having to wait, but also glad that they had the help.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the message from Takigakure. He had immediately contacted the village for news on any missing-nin, he had also sent identical hawks to the other villages, making it seem like a bingo-book update. This was around the time of year anyway, so he figured it wouldn’t arouse too much suspicion. He had some desk-workers send the messages and deliver all replies to him directly.

None of the new missing-nin seemed to match the description. Kakashi was just reading through more of the older detailed profiles when another message appeared, this time in the hands of his old student Sakura.

“Kakashi-sensei, I got this message from Sasuke-kun not ten minutes ago. It read at first like a friendly update, so I knew it was code.” Sakura could still look bruised from the lack of interest Sasuke seemed to have in her, but she was a force to be reckoned with and could survive any ordeal.

One day Sasuke would understand that.

“Thank you, Sakura-chan. This is exactly what I was looking for.” Kakashi took the offered letter.

“Kakashi-sensei, I’m sorry. Naruto told me what was going on. He’s a mess, but he is allowed to wallow, he has Hinata for comfort. You on the other hand, have a village to maintain. It must be hard.” Sakura got a dreamy look in her eyes. She knew how hard it was to have the person you love off in the unknown, captured. But she was a child then and knew that the love she felt at twelve was very different from what she felt now.

“Sakura-chan,” Kakashi shook his head. He wasn’t sure what to say, the relationship was technically fake, but Kakashi knew that his feelings for the teacher were not. Iruka had always been kind and caring, yet determined and brave. Kakashi had always been drawn to him. The dates were just as he had hoped, a balm for his war-weary soul. Now he wasn’t sure it was best for Iruka to had ever associated with him. The man was in more danger than ever before. Kakashi had hoped that after the war, with the alliance so strong, that he could get close to people again without worry. How wrong he had been.

Sakura watched her Hokage look sadly at the desk. She never knew the man to get close to anyone, and the one time it happened, he was captured?! Sakura was a romantic at heart (and a bit of a dirty pervert, though she hid it well), and she wanted her sensei to find love. She promised to do what she could for the man in front of her who helped save the world not two years ago.

“Don’t worry Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura’s eyes were bright with determination. “We will do everything we can to help Iruka-sensei. The village would probably stop functioning entirely if something happened to him, so it’s like an S-rank mission.” She winked and left.

Kakashi was happy to be left alone again. He tried to keep his thoughts positive, Iruka was vital to the village’s success. It was for more than just himself that Iruka needed to be rescued. It did make him feel better.

He looked down at the letter. It was a code for sure. Luckily it was a familiar one that they used while Sasuke was on his genin team so long ago. So, Sakura knew what the letter said and was just trying to keep it quiet.

Sasuke worked fast and got good intel. Kakashi was sad he still refused to join the village as a shinobi again. With these kinds of skills, they could avoid so many unnecessary conflicts. The letter detailed an onsen on the outskirts of the land of fire and hot water. That was close to sound territory. Sasuke must have had past dealings with this area because the intel was very detailed.

Sasuke seemed determined to help, his last sentence indicating he was going to go undercover to confirm his suspicions. Kakashi hoped that he was cautious.

* * *

“Now, now sensei, you look absolutely awful, and you smell even worse.” Iruka’s eyes hadn’t adjusted to the quick change of light the enemy nin seemed to love to torture him with. It was another day and a half or so from the last time he got water, and it was still hotter than hell in his cramped hole.

“I have gotten news from my collaborators that there may be a very lucrative offer for your head. Luckily for you, still intact.”

Iruka still didn’t know what to call the man. In his head he went with bastard, out loud he said, “Bastard.”

Whoops, the dehydration was really messing with his mouth apparently. The man just laughed.

“If your precious Hokage doesn’t deem you worth the ransom, we seem to have enough interested parties for an auction. I would have to clean you up considerably though.” The man ran his eyes over Iruka’s prone form. He was then dragged out of the crawl space and as usual slung over the man’s shoulder.

“Kakashi has plenty of enemies that even without advertising you, word has gotten around to many. Some even have a grudge against the Kyuubi vessel as well and see this as a two-for-one special!” The man was almost salivating at the idea of the money he could make from this capture. It was the most he spoke to Iruka so Iruka tried to keep his cool and listen. It was hard when it was so hot, his temper and his temperature.

“Well, first thing first, you need to change clothes and you need to shower. You smell rotten, but that is my fault I suppose. The less I give you, the more profit I make, you see? And you getting a little on the thin side will be all the better for the auction. I may even just skip out on letting the Hokage ransom you.” He set Iruka on his feet for once. Iruka was quite wobbly since he had spent over a day laying down. His bones felt like jelly, but he was a ninja dammit and he would not sway!

In his feverous attempt to stay still, he didn’t notice the senbon that hit his jugular. Suddenly, Iruka’s body felt light and his mind misty, just like he imagined it would be like to fly among the clouds.

“That is perfect sensei, listen to me now, go into the bathroom and wash up. Try to smell nice for the patrons here, we can’t have them noticing you.” The man removed the shackles from his feet and the bar separating his hands, but not the chakra suppressing cuffs. They weren’t too large, so he would be able to wash properly.

Iruka tried to protest, he tried to move his body to attack the man in front of him, but nothing listened. Not even his normally sharp tongue moved as his own mind commanded.

“The bathroom is just behind you. There is a yukata in there you can use. It will be easier than your current clothes and there will be no need to fight, so pants seem silly, no?”

Iruka was moving before the man even finished his sentence. He could see what was happening but had no control over his body what so ever. He started removing his shirt before he even made it past the bathroom door! How embarrassing. At least he waited to remove his pants until he was in the room. He didn’t shut the door however, but the man seemed more interested in counting some money from a safe by the small table than being a voyeur.

Iruka turned on the shower to a scolding hot temperature and stepped in. Since Iruka was in a steaming hot hole most of the time, his body wasn’t so burned at first from the water. But his skin started to show just how hot the water was by turning red in blotches across his back and chest. Normally he showered hot, loved onsens, but this was a bit much. He couldn’t even turn down the heat. Luckily, his zombie body cleaned quickly and exited the shower, toweled off and dressed in just the yukata. Iruka felt he would have been blushing hot if he had any control over his body at all.

“Hmm, now is that color on your face from the heat, or from embarrassment sensei?” Or he was blushing. What the hell was this drug? He had never heard of a substance that made someone a zombie-slave before. His shackles were returned, and the bar hooked back to the cuffs. Iruka started to get feeling back in his fingers then. So, the effect was short lived. And the man looked slightly spent. This must be a combination of some drug and a gen-jutsu. Unluckily for Iruka, gen-jutsu were his worst jutsu and he had no clue what kind of drug was used. Iruka figured that his blush must not have been normal for his zombie’s, so the man knew the effect was almost over. He did rushed those restraints back on.

Iruka wasn’t sure if that mattered or not, he felt as weak as a newborn kitten again, even more shaky than before the senbon. The man let him stand there, not giving any indication of what he wanted Iruka to do. So be it. Iruka hobbled over to the table where there was water. He barely made it there in time to gently collapse on the pillow, absolutely spent. Damn he needed to somehow get more reserves in him. He hadn’t needed to pee since the first trip to this room, a sure sign of dehydration, and he had nothing at all to eat. He knew people could survive weeks without food, but not even getting electrolytes was dangerous. He was dizzy even sitting.

“You know, I’m not sure what that Kakashi sees in you, but I suppose I don’t swing that way. Your hair is long, but you’re definitely a man. And the scar isn’t really appealing, though you have a soft face. I always heard Kakashi was a pervert who read that Icha Icha trash in public. So, what is he doing with you?” This question was from a new voice. Iruka could barely lift his head to see who addressed him so rudely.

“I’ve been trying to tell you; you’ve made a mistake. He doesn’t care for me like that. We are colleagues.” It actually kind of hurt Iruka to say in his weakened state. Kakashi was kind to him regardless of how apparently unappealing he was. It was all a lie though. A silly lie that had very dangerous unintended consequences it seemed. If they were really dating, may be Kakashi would have put more guards on him. Or maybe he would have expected Iruka to better defend himself, as a shinobi.

A cup was shoved in his face by the new person Iruka didn’t recognize. He ignored it and tried to pour his own water from the jug on the table. The man huffed. “Stubborn too, but I suppose some men like a chase.” Iruka nearly dropped the jug at that. “Take this water, it has a nutrient packet in it so you don’t die before we can sell you,” the man said.

Iruka knew he needed the electrolytes, so he rolled his eyes and grabbed the offered cup. His hand brushed the other man’s and Iruka felt a jolt and stared into the man’s eyes. They were deep red suddenly and Iruka knew this man. It gave him hope suddenly. Naruto must have called for reinforcements. Kakashi hadn’t forgotten about him. Iruka knew the nod from Sasuke meant not to give anything away, so he huffed like he was maddingly offended and sipped the water slowly.

“Kagami, I didn’t invite you here to talk. I needed you to make sure the good sensei doesn’t do anything stupid.” The man glared at Sasuke/Kagami. Iruka wondered if Sasuke had taken over a colleague or infiltrated the operation in disguise. Did it really matter though? They were looking for him, probably planning rescue. It made his heart swell with hope. Though, Sasuke didn't have to be so harsh. He wasn't that ugly was he?

As the man walked back to the safe and began putting money away, Iruka gave Sasuke a small smile and a nod. Not all the village believed that Sasuke was trustworthy, but Iruka knew he had grown finally past his demons. Looking at the young man (in disguise or not) now solidified it. He knew that Sasuke was here to help. Naruto wouldn’t place his faith in just anyone and Kakashi even believed in the once rogue-nin. Iruka felt that familiar stab of guilt he always got when he thought about his students that could have benefitted from more attention he didn’t give. Naruto in the early days, and Sasuke in the later days, of their tenure in Iruka’s class.

His smile faltered slightly and Sasuke cocked his head to the side a little. That was a big move for the Uchiha, but maybe not for “Kagami”, Iruka sensed the man walking back to them.

“I was just never meant to understand I guess; can I go back now? I’m on lookout until 9.” Sasuke said flatly, pretending he was just rudely watching Iruka more. The man didn’t seem to care in the least.

“Of course, I’m already feeling rejuvenated and don’t think I will need you if he gets rowdy. Been docile as a sated cat so far though, so maybe he doesn’t give such a great ‘chase’ after all.” He sounded crueler than normal as he said this, making Iruka draw a breath and sit up as straight as he could. This man would rue the day he met Iruka dammit!

Iruka just finished the cup of ionic water Sasuke gave him and was reaching for the jug to pour more water when he felt the pinch on his shoulder and everything else went dark, again.

* * *

Iruka blinked open his eyes, for once, able to see. He was bound by his ankle chains to a large pipe in the room he now considered the water room. It was all he got here after all. He sat up, grateful he was able to and wasn’t in the damned humid hell hole. He looked around and it seemed to just be dawn, if the skylight was to be trusted, so he was out for the whole night. How troublesome! Iruka thought about the last time he got so much sleep. Probably never, though should he be counting this as sleep? Voices echoed down a hallway on the other side of the door.

“More interest? Hmm. I think we have enough interest to leave the Hokage out of this deal. To be honest I would prefer this to go to auction since then we don’t have to worry about any surprise intrusions by Konoha.” That sounded like Sasuke/Kagami.

“I do believe I agree. I don’t want Kakashi getting what he’s after even if he offered all Konoha’s secrets. I can get revenge on both Naruto and Kakashi and make a ton of money from it. Win-win-win.” The Bastard. Iruka didn’t have time to fake sleep as the door suddenly slammed open.

Iruka was very self-conscious of his position. He was sitting sideways on his hip, legs folded to the side. The yukata was open to his mid-thigh and his hair was messy from sleep. He looked up with a startled expression at the intrusion.

“I believe Kakashi found this version of the sensei slightly alluring, no Kagami?” Iruka realized his yukata had started to slip off his shoulder and he quickly righted it and moved to stand up, straightening the yukata around his legs as well. He brushed his hair through his fingers for good measure (a difficult task with the cuffs and bar), trying to make it more professional. His blush was splotchy from his anger and embarrassment. He did NOT want these men to find him alluring at all. The man for obvious reasons and Sasuke because, ew that was his student.

“I will tell those who would try to ‘buy’ me that this has all been a mistake and Kakashi will feel no greater sorrow at my kidnap than that of any other Konoha-nin.” He simply stated trying to seem more put together than he felt.

“Oh dear, how will we convince a bunch of our associates to not listen to a desperate man trying not to be sold for nefarious purposes?” Kagami said with an eye roll Iruka found to be very familiar. He gave Iruka a pointed look that screamed stop making a scene. Iruka wanted to listen and trust that his old student had a plan, but it sucked to not know the plan and be here, still in the dark despite the small amount of sun the skylight let in.

Photos were suddenly on the floor in front of him. Photos of him. Photos of him and Kakashi on their dates. Iruka didn’t remember making such a stupid goofy face on any of their dates, but the proof was there. He bent down, reached for the photos, and saw the evidence. All the gentle smiles from Iruka. But Kakashi had his mask and so his faces were never so dopey looking as Iruka’s were. To him, this looked one-sided, so he could still work with this. Until he reached the last photo. Kakashi had his eyes wide, pupils dilated focused so intently on Iruka’s smiling face it stole Iruka’s breath away.

“You can keep those for now if you want. May they bring you comfort on your last days.” The man walked out at that. Sasuke gave him a look that could have been interpreted as pity. Iruka’s shoulder was cold as his yukata slipped again, but he didn’t fix it. He simply couldn’t stop looking at the photo.


	4. The Rescue and The Aftermath

Sakura walked into the onsen not two days later. She was in a simple cover, she wasn’t a gen-jutsu expert or anything, and a henge was a little dangerous since they didn’t know a timeline or the sensory times that may be present. And either way, Kakashi was a little too good at disguises in her opinion. He was advised by Sasuke not to come, same with Naruto. The ninja here knew the two and Sasuke said that none of them would remember Sakura, so she should be the one to infiltrate.

Sakura sighed, recalling reading that section of the letter ‘Sakura should play this roll, I’m sure none of the ninja here will recall her enough to make any sort of connection.’ She knew she wasn’t that memorable, but to have Sasuke point it out so bluntly hurt her heart all the same.

Kakashi told her that Sasuke wanted her and not some other kunoichi, so she should feel honored. Her medical skills and basic immortality would put both Iruka and Sasuke at ease. It was a nice sentiment and Sakura would cling to that.

As she walked in, she melted into her roll. She was to play a stung ex-lover of Kakashi who wanted to get revenge by using his current lover. She met him when he was hired to escort her to her summer home by the beach and protect her while there for a few weeks and escort her back. She said they fell in love on that trip and that she wrote him, but he never wrote back; never hearing from him again. Heartbroken, the rich heiress was about to get her revenge.

She told this story to anyone who would listen, playing the role of loud, obnoxious, spoiled brat. Sai and Tenten, in disguise as her security, didn't have to act too hard when they rolled their eyes behind her as she told another rogue-nin her ‘heart-breaking’ tale.

They were finally silenced, much to the other nins’ delight, by the auctioneer. All took their seats as Iruka-sensei was brought out. He had been gone for a week, so he didn’t look too different. Thinner and more hallow with dark circles under his eyes and a paleness indicating dehydration. Sakura believed they hadn’t fed him one morsel the whole week by the weak way he shuffled in.

He was in a very simple dark blue yukata, the one the onsen gave its patrons, and chains around his wrists and ankles. Sakura had never seen him with his hair down and fought the blush at how fetching he looked with it framing his features. It took her too long to notice his eyes; they looked dead. He looked like a zombie with those eyes. Sakura never really thought about it, but this didn’t even resemble Iruka anymore, normally so passionate and full of life. She was glad Kakashi wasn’t here to see this, she worried he would have been blinded in his rage.

He stood there next to the man at the auctioneer podium, quiet and submissive. Sakura had never seen such a wrong scene, but she had an act to keep up, so she glared at her old, beloved sensei. He didn’t move or look up.

A bold ninja in the back yelled, “is he dead?!” The other ninja all sighed, clearly this guy was new, because no one else seemed surprised by the sight.

“Let’s get started my fellow ninja,” The man looked kind of like Kakuzu to Sakura. His eyes were the same, but he had hair and his skin was a different tone. Maybe he was a relative, working with money and being a greedy traitor seemed to run in the family if so.

The auction went exactly as Sasuke instructed, Sakura out-bid all the other nin with a triumphant yell, pointing at Iruka and yelling about how she was going to destroy him and show Kakashi the kind of heartbreak she received from him. The rest of the nin filtered out, annoyed at the ‘heiress’, but some were just happy that she was going to hurt Kakashi like they would have wanted anyway. Some even went up to Sakura and asked her to include their name’s in the revenge letter. She told them they should have outbid her if they wanted that glory.

Two men were left in front of her, the auctioneer, and a man Sakura had never seen before, but had a feeling she knew very well. Tenten came up to her and took out a scroll, a flourish of her wrist and suddenly an obscene amount of money was in front of them. Sakura was handed the key to the chains and the money was collected by the other man, the one she thought must be Sasuke by the way her heart swelled and broke at the same time. He could take it from here, her job was to get Iruka as far as possible as fast as possible.

“Auction-man,” she started rudely, glad for the glare he gave her, “I need him cognizant if I am to exact my revenge properly. What is wrong with him?” She very much wanted to know, as a medic, and to confirm she could get her sensei back.

“Ma’am,” he smirked as she played up being offended by the implication of her age by the term. “I know that he seems like a zombie, but this is a very simple combination of a drug to make him able to stand and his mind more pliable, and my own jutsu. Not many would be able to break it and he will fall out of the jutsu as he moves further from me and as the drug metabolizes.

“I wager he will do anything you want for the next 2 hours until it wears off. We kept him very weak so your guards should have an easy time keeping him down. He does have a mouth on him though. I may even miss having him around glaring at me.” He laughed at his own joke and Sakura hoped the man didn’t miss him too much, and that he didn’t enjoy his time too much either.

“Great, goodbye forever then.” She left without any fanfare as she heard Sasuke tell the man all the money was there and accounted for. Of course, it wasn’t, but the man seemed to trust Sasuke’s character and helped carry the fake bills into an inner room of the onsen. The plan Sasuke laid out didn’t indicate what he was going to do after they got Iruka out and to safety, but Sakura imaged the man would be quickly subdued. And now, Sasuke had a sharingan-memorized picture of all Kakashi and Naruto’s enemies. Sakura would sleep much better knowing Sasuke would bring these traitors and rogues down one by one.

She walked out of the grounds surrounding the onsen and Sai and Tenten gave the OK. Sakura looked at Iruka’s dead eyes and felt guilty that she was going to have to command him until he came to naturally.

Sai drew two large hawks, he and Tenten got on one, and Sakura commanded Iruka to hold on to her waist as she brought him onto the other. They had about 2 hours to fly as far from here as possible and land before Iruka came to. They didn’t want him to fall off in the meantime.

They got about an hour and a half away, making great time as they were more than halfway back to Konoha, when Iruka’s grip started to slip. Sakura yelled at Sai to land, and they made it to the ground before Iruka’s grip faltered completely and he almost fell off the bird. Sakura carried Iruka off the drawn creature and set him on the ground, laying him down as he started to blink rapidly, eyes clearing.

* * *

Iruka opened his eyes to dusk in a forest. It felt familiar, but also unsettling. He had no clue who he was with, some woman and her two associates were kneeling on the ground staring into his eyes. Was this his new “owner”? The drawn hawks in the background looked familiar and suddenly he looked at the shinobi around him with more clarity.

“Sakura? Sai? Tenten?” Iruka asked with a raspy sound, almost like he was sick and had a cough.

Sakura burst out in giggles, eyes watering with her joy, of course Iruka wouldn’t forget them, and would be able to see through Kakashi’s pathetic attempts at disguising them. “Iruka-sensei, we were so worried about you! The whole village has been a mess thinking about anything bad happening to you.”

He blinked up at her. Unable to do much more than turn his head from side to side. “Thank you all so much. I was worried, but I knew that my village would do their best. I never expected our best ninja to be sent for me, though.” The young adults blushed at the compliment, even Sai.

He recovered quickly, “We need to keep moving. Now that you’re awake, we can get back on and go the rest of the way to the village. Can you stand and support yourself Iruka-sensei?” Sai was never his student, but everyone in the village called him sensei and it would seem strange if he didn’t as well. Sai certainly could respect someone who could control Naruto as well as Iruka could.

Iruka tried to lift his arm, got his hand about a half a foot from the ground, shaking the whole time. His arm fell back to the ground and he winced, ashamed. He looked away from the young ninja’s worried faces. Tenten was the only one at his rank, and she was far stronger, and though he taught her as a child, Sakura was his superior now. He was proud normally, but right now he felt absolutely pathetic.

Sakura took out some vials from her vest, “Iruka-sensei, we don’t know what drug they were poisoning you with, so I don’t want to give you anything that could have a bad reaction to the metabolites. So, I’m giving you a very mild aspirin to help with the pain, and caffeine to help your strength. We need to keep moving, so I’ll need you to be strong enough to hold on to me on the hawk.”

Iruka nodded, his resolve strengthened. He had to be strong enough or they wouldn’t make it back to the village. He didn’t want to stay out any longer than necessary and put the young adults in any more danger. He took the vial with steel in his eyes and drank it down, then took the proffered water as well. It made him feel better immediately. He even sat up much to Sakura’s surprise.

He would make it back just fine. He would not see the worry on those young faces aimed at him again. He nodded again and made a move to stand. His head was filled with clouds again, this must be an after-effect of the drug since it happened each time he woke up after the zombie state.

He gave no indication he was in a diminished state, but Sakura followed him closely as he walked on his own to the hawk. He would treat this like a mission, Sakura was his jounin leader, and he needed to listen to her commands. Mind going blank with the familiarity of following a strong leader.

* * *

Iruka ate his potage with a pout on his face. Sakura had practically carried him to the hospital after they landed just outside the village gates. She checked him over and took a urine sample and a blood sample for analysis, hoping to ID the metabolites, and then link them to the drug, to make sure there wouldn’t be long term effects.

He had an interview with Ibiki and Shikamaru asking him for every detail he could recall about his captivity. It took almost the whole day to get through it all. They gave him one break at least and he fell asleep for the whole hour they left him.

He had just woken up after being kept overnight for “observations” (aka more urine and blood samples taken to see if there was a change in those small molecules). Honestly, Iruka hasn’t even been able to pee in a toilet like a normal person since he was brought to the hospital. What a weird, gross place. He was happy he wasn’t a medic.

As he brought the next spoonful of the mild grog the hospital said he had to eat exclusively for two days to his mouth, he tried to keep the disgusted look from his face. He knew he was failing.

Suddenly the door flung open and a blond one-armed blur burst into the room. “Iruka-sensei!” Naruto lunged himself at his most precious person, well his second most precious person now. Hinata was waiting patiently at the door, looking for an invitation. Iruka smiled at her from over Naruto’s shoulder, indicating with a shake of his head that she should come in.

“We were very worried about you Iruka-sensei, Naruto was really sad.” Hinata looked at Iruka with new eyes, she seemed less shy, more of her personality was shining through.

“I can’t believe I almost lost you! I blame Baka-sama of course.” Naruto stood and crossed his one arm over his chest nodding sagely.

Iruka blanched at him, “Naruto don’t be so disrespectful! How can you blame the Hokage for my mistake? I was weak and was captured easily. I didn’t even get one scratch on me.” He whispered the last sentence showing his shame so clearly on his face even Naruto looked awkwardly at the ground.

“Maa, sensei, that bastard was lucky you came back without a scratch on you, or I would have damaged him tenfold for every mark.” Kakashi was suddenly in the doorway. Iruka blushed a deep red and stared at the man, his Hokage.

“Naruto, we should let them have some time.” Hinata saw the charged look between the men and blushed.

Naruto was ignorant of the atmosphere and whined, “but we just got here, and I didn’t get to tell Iruka-sensei about how much I’ve studied without him.” Iruka broke the eye-contact at that, rolling his eyes thinking that Naruto probably read one scroll the whole week.

Hinata ignored him and grabbed his hand. He shut up at the touch and followed Hinata out like a puppy enticed by a treat. It was such a sweet look it almost made Iruka tear up thinking his students found such love with each other. Finally.

Iruka hoped that they never had to feel lonely ever again. He knew how lonely Naruto had been, and he also had seen the same from Hinata. He saw her lose her right as heir and the shame that came with that and hoped she found her place finally.

“Hokage-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Iruka looked up at his leader. Kakashi had an unreadable look in his hooded eyes.

“I see we have regressed. I’m back to being sama?”

Iruka could see the hurt in his eyes, but as soon as he saw Kakashi in the door, he knew what he had to do.

“Well I assume Naruto won’t bother us anymore about dating people with this drama so new. So, you don’t have to spend your precious time with me anymore.” Iruka sounded defeated. He knew that he wasn’t a strong enough shinobi to be worthy of dating the head of the village. The previous hokages' partners were some of the strongest kunoichi in the village, and now he knew why. He couldn’t get close to Kakashi, only to become a target, so weak and easy to manipulate. His thoughts turned darker and darker.

“I’m sure you are correct sensei,” His title sounded so different from Kakashi’s mouth than from his captor’s. At least Iruka’s time in captivity wasn’t so bad that he would have flashbacks. At least he was strong enough for that much sanity. “Naruto will not bother you about dating anyone anymore I imagine. I may not be so lucky, but he will always find something to bother me about. When it wasn’t dating, it was about dating you, or giving him better missions, and so on.”

Kakashi wasn’t an idiot. In fact, he has been called a genius since he was 4. He knew that Iruka would be a liability. The elders had advised him to not date the chuunin when their rendezvouses started mulling about the rumor mill. He should have been more cautious knowing Iruka was traveling regularly. He had put this beloved man in danger just by favoring him. Kakashi wouldn’t fight what Iruka had clearly intended to imply with his dismissal.

“Well, then I suppose it would be pointless to continue our dates.” Iruka’s heart physically hurt saying that. Pointless couldn’t be further from the feeling Iruka had when he recalled those nights together.

“Pointless sensei? Well I wouldn’t put it like that, but I will respect your time.” Kakashi put his hand over his heart and inclined his head to leave. He left as soon as he could. He didn’t want Iruka to see his shattered look. He knew he could hide his emotions expertly, but he wasn’t so sure he could if he had to look into this man’s eyes. Someone was going to pay. And he knew just who that someone should be.

* * *

T&I was a building surprisingly close to the hospital. It was amazing how many medic-nin were a part of the department as well. Kakashi saluted the guards as he walked right in like he owned the place. He kind of did after all. Ibiki looked up from his desk as Kakashi approached.

“Well what is the Hokage doing here?” Ibiki knew exactly what Kakashi was doing here. Kakashi had been there last night when Sasuke had delivered the man who had captured Iruka to the front gates before he disappeared again.

“What have you learned? What did he do to Iruka?”

Ibiki kept his face controlled into a bored look, like his Hokage hadn't just had an emotional outburst (being the good subordinate he was). “We have been able to get the drug, but that was because a messenger hawk dropped off the chemical formula and structure to Sakura-san this morning. The man has been very difficult to break. We got that the gen-jutsu is a blood-line limit, so we shouldn’t worry too much about it being spread among other rogues.”

Ibiki barely took a breath as he continued his report, “we also learned he is the great nephew of Kakuzu and basically worshiped the ground that bastard walked on. Otherwise, that’s about it. He won’t talk about Iruka and the message from the hawk with the intel from Sasuke didn’t mention much prior to the days before the auction.

“He also wouldn’t say how he got those pictures, but we have been more and more relaxed with our visitation policies, so he could have used a pseudonym to hire a photographer to visit the village and get them. According to both Sasuke and Iruka, none of the photos were taken through windows into either of your homes. They were all in public. So, it probably wasn’t even a shinobi taking them. We are still trying to find out who his initial informant was, whoever spilled about your dates.

“The information from Sasuke made it seem like Iruka was only deprived of food and freedom. He also seemed very mentally sound when Shikamaru and I interviewed him.”

Kakashi blinked at that, “You interrogated Iruka-sensei while he was still in the hospital?”

“Sakura said he was well enough yesterday and we wanted to get all the details we could in case he had anything that could lead us to finding the drug and jutsu used against him. He recalled very minute details, but with regard to anything important, the man was thorough in keeping him in the dark. Literally.” Ibiki whispered, still hearing the pain in Iruka’s voice at his memories of the small hole he spent over 3 days in.

“In fact, Iruka did very well mentally, I was tempted to offer him a job here, but I knew the academy wouldn’t survive without him.” And his Hokage would probably kill him for putting Iruka into one of the most mentally draining and dangerous departments.

Kakashi nodded, probably “hearing” that last part even though it went unsaid.

“I’m going to talk to him.” Kakashi made a move in the direction of the interrogation cells. Ibiki was quick to follow.

“Kakashi-sama, are you sure you want to do that? He is captured, and his operation has been destroyed by Sasuke. He isn’t a top priority here.”

“I’ll be the judge of who is top priority in my own head, thank you very much. And please,” Kakashi turned to his old colleague, “drop the sama.” With that Kakashi stole into the room, allowing Ibiki to follow stoically behind him.

Technically, they still didn’t even know the man’s name, many opting to call him Kakuzu-chan, especially during interrogations. However, since he was captured and very much not going anywhere (Sasuke having blinded him in one eye and broken every finger in his hands and both ankles before he was dropped off at the gate), the team had ranked him low on the priority list. Ibiki was sure that Kakashi was not in this room for the safety of the village, and Ibiki was also sure that he was going to let Kakashi do whatever he wanted without uttering another word. Ibiki had been in love before despite the rumors.

“Hello Kakashi, we finally meet,” the man looked up at the most powerful shinobi in the village.

“Finally, someone doesn’t use the honorific. A pleasure to meet you…” Kakashi trailed off hoping for a name. The man simply stared, a bit of a confused face followed, but otherwise he remained silent. “Well I’ll just call you Kakuzu, as I heard you are a relative and happy about it.” Kakashi’s eye smile looked almost real. Ibiki was always surprised at Kakashi’s brilliance, but this was acting worthy of a metal.

“You will do well Hokage-sama,” He spit the honor as if it burned his tongue, “to not mention that name in front of me again.”

“Oh, I would hate to make our honorable guest uncomfortable. I did kill the man after all. How insensitive of me. What should I call you then? Hm? We should get familiar, since you’ll be here for the rest of your life. And that length of time will depend on how well we get along now won’t it?” Kakashi’s eyes narrowed suddenly. The killing intent was a dense cloud. Ibiki was a little startled by the change. Both men emitting the intent. This was not how interrogations should go, but the normal method wasn’t working, so he would ride the wave and see what shore they wash up on.

“You wish to get familiar, hm? Well, I suppose Iruka must have told you everything already. He is spirited, isn’t he?” Kakashi didn’t take the bait at all. His half-lidded eyes the same as they always looked. “I wasn’t sure what you saw in him, he was so easy to capture and was weak as a new born the whole week. Didn’t stop his tongue from wagging though. You must like that I suppose.”

Again, Kakashi wasn’t taking the bait. “But seeing him finally cleaned up and bed-mussed in a loose yukata, I could see the appeal.” Kakashi smiled like a maniac at that confession. The man looked alarmed by that reaction, not what he expected at all.

“Maa, ninja, we weren’t really together you know? It was an act, and you fell for it. Now we have the information on almost all my enemies. I must thank you for organizing them all in one place.” Kakashi played the whole thing off like it was all a rouse from the beginning to catch this rogue. For his part, the man’s eyes widened, and he looked shell-shocked.

“No, no, the pictures, there was no way you put up with months of fake dating.” Kakashi chose this moment to walk away. He wasn’t going to get anything more, and it seemed like the man didn’t touch Iruka past what was required of the capture. Let him stew thinking he was played like a fiddle. Kakashi would just have to live with the knowledge that this idiot missing-nin saw a pretty picture of Iruka that Kakashi would never have the privilege of. Damn this man, damn him for ruining the fake dating to real dating plan Kakashi was brewing. He would pay a hefty price for his greed.

Ibiki looked at the man, he was more broken looking than after a full day with some of T&I’s best people. Maybe he should call on the Hokage more often to come down and “chat” with the prisoners. He did wonder what Kakashi would choose to do with the man. He seemed pretty useless now and was known for many kidnappings as it was. Ibiki followed the Hokage out, seeing the characters for Rokudaime in bright red, and he was glad he didn’t have to make these decisions day in and out.

“Kakashi-san,” Ibiki would respect if Kakashi didn’t want to be formally addressed, at least in the confines of the chambers below the T&I building. “That was some brilliant work in here. I may need your help coming up with some stories to tell my other patients.”

“I told no tall tales Ibiki-san.” Kakashi said stoically as he walked out of the doors back into the main building. Ibiki stopped. Kakashi wasn’t lying in there? He and Iruka were fake dating? Why? He never admitted they did it to catch the man in the dungeons, but why would they do that? And why did it make Ibiki so sad suddenly to think that the joy he had seen on both men’s faces was not real. If Iruka were acting, then he and Kakashi were really missing their calling in the movies. Ibiki didn’t notice this, as head of intelligence and a master of reading people, he had not caught on. They just seemed so… happy.

Ibiki felt bad for the man in the cell now. This feeling of being bamboozled was never fun. He would look at Iruka in a whole new light for sure. Who knew the normally honest and caring man could lie so well?

* * *

Winter flew by in a flash and it was already beginning to warm into spring. Iruka occasionally saw Kakashi, but not nearly as often (read: but not nearly enough). Kakashi would stop in for a chat with Naruto about his progress once a month and sometimes Iruka would hand reports from the mission’s desk to Kakashi. Otherwise, they didn’t really interact or seek each other out.

Iruka was focused so solely on work, doing his best job, helping his colleagues, distracting himself thoroughly, he didn’t even have time to dwell on Kakashi. His trips to Suna picked up again, but Kakashi made him wear a disguise and he had to travel with two others, one ANBU level. Iruka rolled his eyes at the caution. He was sure another attempt wouldn’t be made, not with Sasuke periodically dropping “presents” off at their gate. T&I was getting full of the missing-nin from the auction.

Kakashi had spun the entire fake dating and kidnapping episode into a mission, a purposeful trick to capture Konoha’s enemies. Iruka was grateful to Kakashi for that. It meant no one made fun of him for being so weak and no one asked him about dating the Hokage. More importantly no one asked why they stopped dating.

Iruka was sitting at the bar at Ramen Ichiraku, in his normal stool to the far left out of the way so that if groups came in, he wouldn’t have to move down or be in their way. He was trying not to think about his pathetic life when suddenly a piece of paper was shoved under his nose. He turned to yell at the rude person who interrupted his meal when he was met with Hinata’s kind, shy face. He turned further, following the bright orange and black sleeve up to Naruto’s wildly grinning face.

“Iruka-sensei, we wanted to hand deliver these to the most important people on the list,” Hinata began.

“Yeah Iruka-sensei! You were the second delivery after Hinata’s family!” Naruto looked ecstatic and a little out of control. Iruka gave Hinata a worried look and took the envelope from Naruto’s shaking hand.

He opened it while Naruto slowly started to vibrate more and more.

Iruka couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips. A wedding? In two months? Iruka was the second one invited, personally, by the village hidden in the leaf’s hero? He started to tear up, willing the embarrassing liquid to stay under his eyelids.

“Hinata-chan, Naruto… Congratulations, I’m so happy for you both I…” Iruka looked up, Hinata’s shyly smiling face and Naruto’s look of outright bliss was too much for Iruka to handle. “I’m so proud.”

Naruto could stand it no longer and practically launched himself into a tight hug with Iruka. They weren’t very touchy with each other normally, but the gesture really started Iruka’s water works, Naruto already wetting his shoulder with his own waterfall of tears.

What an unexpected turn of events. Well, Iruka should have expected the two to marry but wasn’t it a bit soon?! Weren’t they too young?! Iruka slowly pulled himself together, remembering that they were shinobi and no life was guaranteed to be long, you had to take what you wanted and cling to it while you could. He also had to recall that they were adults and he was well past his prime apparently. That thought for some reason made him smile at Naruto, happy that he, at least, figured it all out.

“Of course, I’ll be there. Believe it!” Iruka mimicked Naruto’s catch phrase and Naruto suddenly was no longer a teary mess, but instead sitting next to his mentor and ordering a round of ramen for himself and Hinata. “Teuchi-san, I’ll be paying for their ramen.”

Naruto grinned even wider, while Hinata looked mortified trying to explain that they could afford it just fine. Iruka wouldn’t be having any excuses, she was now a part of Naruto, and Naruto always got ramen from his old sensei.

“Just try not to eat me out of house and home, eh?” He smiled at the young woman. She smiled back and accepted the terms.

* * *

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto’s booming voice was heard all throughout the hallways and all too soon, right in front of his desk. Surprisingly, Hinata was there as well.

“Hokage-sama,” She bowed respectfully at him as she approached the desk.

“Yo, Hinata-chan, no need for sama please. What can I do for our happiest of couples?” Kakashi looked over at the pair.

Naruto flung an envelope at his head like a shuriken. Kakashi easily caught it and opened it.

“A wedding? Really?”

“Yeah, I’ve been telling you and Iruka-sensei that we are in love and so happy, of course we would get married. And another thing, we are only hand delivering this to you out of tradition. I don’t want you to think you were actually the person after Iruka-sensei I would hand deliver to.” Naruto peaked out of his eye at Kakashi; clearly, he was still upset about how the whole kidnap and rescue thing went down and blamed Kakashi entirely.

‘Welcome to the club, kid,’ thought Kakashi. However, the look also said he did care enough about Kakashi to hand-deliver and was just being stubborn. Kakashi was touched.

“Thank you for inviting me Hinata-chan, Naruto. I will clear all my events and turn up on time and everything!”

Hinata laughed at that and Naruto huffed, “fat chance, I’ll believe it when see it baka-sensei.” Kakashi smiled at the informality. He missed his team and his life before. Being Hokage was a drag. Why did Obito insist he be the Rokudaime?

Hinata interrupted before Naturo could be any ruder, “we would be honored by your presence Kakashi-sama, as Naruto’s esteemed former jounin leader, and our Hokage.” It was the perfectly polite thing to say. Naruto made a face at the formal atmosphere but left it. Kakashi wished Naruto would have broken the official spell.

“I’m sure you have many more deliveries to make Hinata-chan,” Kakashi wanted to process this in peace. He knew this wedding would be a headache, but he wasn’t quite certain of exactly how just yet.


	5. Working Out Ones Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with all the canon lines incorperated. The sections that are taken from canon are sectioned off with "-!-" so be on the look out!  
> I have embellished with my own writing for their feelings and such, but the dialogue and actions occurring within those scenes are straight from the anime. If you think I messed up somewhere on the canon, for sure let me know! I tried to make it right, but I could have missed a line or something. I was just watching it and typing furiously to keep up, so... mistakes happen!  
> I hope you enjoy this! I really loved making this couple fit seamlessly into the canon plot. As they are for sure really together, it is canon, this is my proof, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing within this story, no characters and not even all the words in this chapter! I make no money from this and it is all just for fun. Parody is fun and free!

And now Kakashi knew why he had a foreboding feeling when he was first invited to this wedding.

What was a Hokage to do when his top ninja were all invited to party to get drunk together all on the same night?

-!-

Shizune had discovered the scroll detailing how he was supposed to determine which shinobi would be on active duty from the wedding based on the size of their gifts. His headache was just starting to form. Maybe it was because of skipping breakfast. He decided to go to a nice big lunch of ramen. Not at all because he had heard a rumor that Iruka had been spotted there multiple times already this week and could potentially be spotted there again today.

He silently slipped into the stool on the far-right end of the ramen bar. He didn’t expect Ebisu and Konohamaru to be there, annoyingly loud and distracting Iruka. That was probably for the best though. He could watch in peace and eat without the audience.

Kakashi saw the sheet of paper in Ebisu’s hands, the vice-principal exam invitation. He knew for a fact that Iruka was the only one to receive that form. Ebisu was jealous, it was clear from his smile and general attitude; he should be. Iruka was a much better teacher, jounin title be damned. Kakashi finished his ramen as fast as he normally would before making his presence known.

Iruka was saying how he may not take the exam! This was unacceptable. He was the only candidate really. To stay teaching one-on-one Iruka was saying… hmm

“Of course! You really shine in the classroom Iruka-sensei! You really do.” Kakashi thought Ebisu was too happy.

“I still think you seem a little too happy…” Konohamaru directed at his jounin-sensei. He seemed to get Ebisu. The kid was definitely going places.

Kakashi decided now was the time to step in. “What’s up?” Elegant as always.

“Kakashi-sama,” Iruka said softly. How Kakashi missed hearing that voice. It was just as lovely as always.

“Please drop the sama,” It was like his hokage catch phrase.

“How long have you been there? I didn’t notice you at all.” Maybe Konohamaru needed a little more time to hone his skills after all.

“Well, you were all going on about Iruka-sensei and I didn’t want to interfere.” More like he wanted to hear more about how Iruka was feeling and the man wasn’t willing to be alone with him.

“Kakashi-sama… eh… umm.. Kakashi-san, is something going on with you as well?” Iruka was not used to Kakashi eating with him anymore and didn’t want to make Ebisu or Konohamaru feel awkward, so he tried for polite deflection. Also, he was curious if Kakashi was OK. He rarely ate out normally. Maybe Iruka should talk to him more. Maybe the man needs an outlet and Iruka was that for a time.

“Oh, no, no, but what’s going on with you, Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi smiled for all he was worth, put on as much charm as he could.

“He was asked to take the advancement exam for vice-principal!” Konohamaru held up the piece of paper to Kakashi. Of course, Kakashi knew this already, but he wanted to keep this conversation going!

“Vice-principal? Oh yeah the position is open” He had to make his ignorance convincing. He didn’t want Iruka thinking he was being handed this position just because Kakashi was fond of him… Then he read the date of the exam and internally winced. It coincided with the wedding. Damn this wedding was really getting annoying.

“And I’m not sure if I should take it or not.” Iruka sounded so unsure and gentle. Kakashi wanted to wrap him up, but he knew that Iruka was better motivated by opposition than coddling.

“You? Take the advancement exam? Now that would be difficult.” Oh, that was sure to fire Iruka up, Kakashi wished he could stay and watch the eruption. He loved Iruka’s passion, but he had a plan and staying wasn’t part of it.

“Huh?” “What?” The three other patrons looked confused and dumbfounded. Kakashi was sure that Ebisu, the bitter man he is, would use his words to egg Iruka into giving up and Iruka would do the opposite. Always a contrarian, his Iruka.

“Well, I’d better get back to work… Thanks!” He yelled to Teuchi.

“Thanks for coming!” was the man’s automatic reply.

-!-

Kakashi didn’t look back but walked a little slower hearing Ebisu’s dribble and Iruka’s promise to take the exam. Kakashi would pat himself on the back, but he also knew he hurt Iruka with his trickery as well. It’s OK though, he would come clean soon enough he was sure of it.

There was something else about Iruka that was bugging him. The man seemed sadder than normal. Iruka was never an egomaniac, so not thinking he should take the exam was expected, but there was some other sadness in his eye that Kakashi couldn’t place in the short time he was around Iruka. He missed getting to look at Iruka. He missed getting to touch him too, even if it was all just friendly.

* * *

Iruka started spending even more time helping his students and fellow teachers, writing lesson plans, and trying to be especially encouraging to everyone.

Tsukune was his troublemaker this year, much like Konohamaru and Naruto before him. Iruka was feeling more and more confident that he was going to get through to him with the encouragement and lesson plans he had. It felt like the more he mentioned Naruto, the more the students felt encouraged, though Tsukune’s pranks didn’t stop unfortunately. Luckily for Iruka, he was feeling increasingly on the ball and able to predict the pranks. This was not only thanks to Naruto for pulling them first, but also Iruka himself for being a reformed trickster.

Iruka prevented him from the eraser trick and from damaging the Sandaime’s bust in the yard, which he was particularly proud of foiling.

He told the kids of some of Naruto’s more notorious pranks, trying to encourage them to be a great hero one day. Iruka happily left them to finish some of his grading.

Thinking of Naruto brought Iruka back to his depressing thoughts. No one believed that he was close to Naruto. No one even believed he could be Naruto’s homeroom pre-genin teacher! How sad. Was he so lowly? And no one knew that he was close to Naruto. Was he really that close to the young man at all?

Naruto had hand-delivered his invitation to the wedding, and right after he delivered the same ones to Hinata’s family. That must mean something. But they rarely ate together anymore. Iruka had only been to Naruto’s house a couple times. Iruka always felt close to Naruto, a kinship with fellow the lonely orphan. But Iruka wasn’t so great at showing his affection. After he lost his parents, he only had passing acquaintances other than a few people. Mizuki being one of them. After that betrayal he avoided making new friends.

He had lost one of his genin teammates and the other member was distant. It wasn’t like how Naruto’s year was, where all the ninja were close with their teammates. Before Konoha wasn’t as into forming those bonds, he even heard Kakashi was on a team with genin when he was already a chuunin. Teams used to be only for efficiency during the war and immediately following.

Minato and Kakashi really changed that attitude with the bell test. Iruka shook his head, he didn’t want to think of Kakashi right now. He was depressed enough thinking about his relationship with Naruto, let alone whatever he felt toward Kakashi!

No, better to focus on the immediate. Konohamaru was bothering him for a video of congratulations for Naruto and Hinata. He was sad he couldn’t come up with a proper message. What was Naruto to him? He honestly didn’t even know all Naruto’s friends! And the boy had so many now. Iruka was so proud that Naruto didn’t inherit Iruka’s skittishness to friendship. What had he really taught the boy anyway?

Iruka hung his head low and made his way to lunch. Maybe eating ramen would make him better know what to say in the video. Or at the least it would help cheer him up.

* * *

Kakashi wasn’t trying to spy on Iruka. He just wanted to eat ramen every day because he liked it. When he arrived at Ramen Ichiraku, he was very disappointed to find Ebisu and Konohamaru, but no Iruka.

-!-

Ayame greeted him as always and Kakashi gave his “drop the sama” catch phrase, again.

“Huh? What’s wrong Ebisu-sensei? Why are you spaced out?” Kakashi asked, not that he minded Ebisu not talking to him.

“We were talking about Iruka-sensei passing the advancement exam.” Konohamaru explained Ebisu’s long face with a smirk. Kakashi tried to keep the mirth from his face. Serves him right! Iruka would take it and pass.

But for now, he had to keep playing dumb. “Huh? Iruka-sensei plans to take the exam?”

“Sure,” Teuchi said, “thanks to you, Kakashi!” Kakashi knew the man was smart, he probably knew Kakashi did it on purpose.

“Me? What did I do?”

“Anyway….” Ayame interrupted, “you clearly inspired him by saying it would be very difficult for him to pass. He has been working harder than ever to be the best sensei in the village!”

“Is that what happened?” Kakashi asked, mask on top of a mask. One day he will be able to be more open. Right now, he can make Ebisu feel even worse about himself. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“What do you mean?” Konohamaru asked, Ebisu a crying, useless mess.

“Anyway, regarding the advancement exam, they say…”

“Kakashi-sama!!” Shizune came out of nowhere! Kakashi even turned surprised by her sudden raised voice next to his ear.

Queue the Kakashi-hokage catch-phrase: “drop the sama please.”

“Never mind that! Bad news! The book of seals has been taken!” Kakashi didn’t look surprised or alarmed. He simply rose to his feet and bid the group farewell, trailing behind a frantic Shizune.

“It will be found Shizune, don’t worry so much,” Kakashi tried to calm the woman as they re-entered the office.

“How can you be so calm?! The last time this happened….” Shizune was suspicious now of how calm her leader was and gave him a scrutinizing eye.

“Well you see….” Kakashi began explaining.

-!-

\--

Iruka was in shock. The book of seals was a sore spot for him. Literally, the scar on his back would ache every time the pressure dropped, or it got too cold out. How could he be so stupid. Of course, he shouldn’t have mentioned Naruto’s most notorious prank to a young impressionable prankster! What was he thinking?!

Now the sensei was on the prowl. He found Tsukune’s friends almost immediately.

-!-

“Sansho, Mibuna!” He made his most stern sensei face and hardened his voice. The kids looked like they were taking him very seriously. Good. “Where is Tsukune?”

“We tried to stop him!” Sansho looked like he may wet himself.

‘I knew it! But I really wished I was wrong.’ Iruka thought as he left the two to wallow and rethink their decisions. Iruka knew just where to go.

He made it to the top of the great stone faces to find Tsukune with the giant scroll. Iruka’s thoughts had been going a mile a minute. He was just trying so hard lately to be everything for everyone, he missed such an obvious cry for help.

“Stop!” Iruka used the same voice he had on Tsukune’s friends. He boy had the where-with-all to look a little frightened. “I knew I’d find you here. You planned to use the Shadow Clone technique from the book to pull off a flashy prank, right?”

“You want to say you know exactly what I’m thinking, right?” The boy mocked back. Iruka didn’t show it, but he felt the pain in the boy’s voice, how dismissive his sensei had been to see him as his own person. Iruka was ashamed of himself.

“No,” Iruka started, “I don’t know what you’re thinking.” The boy only had a moment to look confused before Iruka suddenly was seated on the dusty ground. Tsukune’s eyes widened. “What am I doing?” Iruka couldn’t contain himself anymore. Honesty worked with Naruto, and it was Iruka’s nature to just spill his thoughts out when he was stressed.

“I keep comparing students to the ones I had in the past. And I can’t see into the heart of the precious student that’s standing right in front of me!” Iruka was starting to waver, the harsh tone he was using for himself breaking in his throat.

“Iruka-sensei,” Tsukune did not expect this from his staunch teacher. The man was always so rigid, but this side of Iruka was also just as believable. Tsukune was sure that this was heartfelt and no act. It made his heart beat a little harder in his chest.

“I realize it now Tsukune, you just wanted to be acknowledged, right?” Tsukune stared at his sensei. The man could read his mind and his heart apparently. Iruka’s eyes were larger than normal and full of affection aimed at him! The boy wasn’t used to this. He wanted to look away from the intensity but was rooted through and through to the spot.

“And I didn’t see that and kept bragging about an old student of mine. How long have I been a teacher anyway? I’m such a fool! I’m sorry, please forgive me!” The self-depravation made Tsukune feel like interrupting his sensei to deny it! Iruka-sensei just wanted the best for him, he could see that now. But Iruka was a commanding presence, even down on the ground, head bowed down.

Tsukune shook off the feeling, still guarded, but slowly losing it. “Did you mean it?”

“Huh?” Iruka wasn’t sure what part, afraid to just blindly say yes, even though he meant every word of his speech.

“About what you said. That anyone can become a hero like Naruto?” Tsukune seemed to whisper that last part, like he was lost in a memory of that moment in the classroom.

Iruka looked up at the boy and smiled. He meant that more than anything else he had said to his students. “Yeah, of course!” Iruka’s eyes were shining with his sincerity. Tsukune was a little hypnotized at first. Adults were always looking down at him and yelling or lying, but here was his teacher, on the ground, lower than him, eyes near tears and an open expression on his face.

Tsukune couldn’t look anymore, so he feigned a haughty look and broke the eye-contact. “Kay then. I’ll try a little harder.”

Iruka couldn’t have been prouder of those words. This was a much more pleasant experience than the last time he had retrieved the scroll from a student, but the result would hopefully be the same; a student more connected to his village and his studies. The will of fire continuing strong!

Iruka started to stand, blinking to make sure his eyes didn’t drop the tears threatening the edges of his vision. “The dust is irritating, ne?” He joked to the boy, laughing a little to try and lighten the mood. Tsukune smiled at his sensei, handing over the scroll without any hesitation.

“I will return this and make sure you are not punished too harshly. I understand this is on me as much as it is on you. We are in this together, Tsukune.” Iruka looked at the boy in what he hoped was a look of comradery.

-!-

* * *

Kakashi looked up the length of Iruka’s arm as he placed the scroll on his desk. Kakashi loved how his wrists looked, and his forearms, the new uniform wasn’t rolled up like Iruka used to wear the old one and Kakashi mourned the loss of those forearms every time he saw Iruka. He almost recommissioned the whole design of the new uniform last year when he noticed the way Iruka wore it.

-!-

“I’m very sorry about what my student did. I take full responsibility.” Iruka began with a slight bow as well. Of course, he would blame himself for this.

Kakashi held back all the words he wanted to say, it was so Iruka. He did it when Kakashi had messed up as his squad leader, when they had first met, he did it when he was placed as Naruto’s teacher and Naruto was a handful, and he did it now. Come to think of it, he probably even blamed himself for his parents. Kakashi would make sure to work on Iruka’s self-worth soon… just as soon as he got back into his life that is.

“Oh, yeah?” Kakashi for now, would try and ease Iruka’s mind another way. “Then check and confirm the inside for me.” Kakashi schooled his expression to not smirk or look mischievous in any way.

“Eh?” Iruka looked shocked. This was a highly confidential scroll after all. But a direct command from his Hokage meant Iruka would listen. Kakashi wanted to keep Iruka here as long as he could. He wanted to see a smile on his face, or at least something other than shame.

Iruka opened the scroll and started reading out loud, “To me, love is life. Love is everything you see?” Kakashi could melt into a puddle and die. If he could record Iruka reading his favorite words and replay it forever in his head, he would. He would pay all his salary if he could get the teacher to do an audiobook… one day…

Iruka figured it out much too soon in Kakashi’s opinion and gave his Hokage an outraged look.

“There’s no way I’d place the real thing where it can be stolen easily.” Kakashi admitted, holding up his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise, so Iruka knew just what he had started reading out loud. Sometimes Kakashi was open, see?

Iruka looked relieved and exhausted by Kakashi, “true….”

Time to change the subject before Iruka had time to think about the fact that his student had stolen what equated to soft-core porn.

“By the way, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi wasn’t happy to use the honorific, he would much prefer to go back to simply their names again. It felt so long ago now. “About the advancement exam…”

Iruka interrupted, rather rudely for the normally polite chuunin, “You were right, Kakashi-sama. That position is far more than I can handle right now.”

“Eh?” Kakashi’s elegant reply as always. More than he could handle? Iruka was killing it right now. Why was it so hard, one missed-step and the sensei always fell back to bottom-level confidence.

Kakashi had to fix this immediately, clearly the motivation of Kakashi thinking he wouldn’t pass wouldn’t work anymore anyway. “No, no… When I said it was going to be difficult, I meant that the advancement exam is on the same day as Naruto’s wedding.” Kakashi finally explained it. Iruka’s face was so sad while he was talking, and it made Kakashi’s heart deflate to see. His eyes were so expressive and so dark. Kakashi couldn’t stop staring at them.

“Eh?” Iruka finally lost the sad look. Replacing it was confusion, a much cuter look, Kakashi thought.

“You are his mentor, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi continued, hoping by mentioning Naruto, he could lighten Iruka’s mood. “You can’t miss his wedding, right? So that got me thinking, I’m thinking of reserving another extra day for the advancement exam.” Iruka’s face went from slightly shocked, which Kakashi was really enjoying -his full lips slightly parted and eyes wide- to sad again. Why couldn’t Kakashi get this right?

Maybe he would take a page out of Iruka’s book and try honesty. “I really want you to become the vice-principal, Iruka-sensei, and serve as a shining example to all of the academy teachers.” This at least was mostly his reasoning. It was more official sounding then he wanted but explaining that the vice-principal was the one with fortnightly meetings with the Hokage was probably not going to sway the sensei right now.

Iruka quickly replied to his message with, “I’m sorry.” Kakashi made a confused sound at that. “I’m not going to take the exam, after all.” Iruka had a determined, but sad look in his eyes now. Kakashi felt lost at how to stop this train of thought, but he also didn’t want Iruka to stop talking. He hadn’t gotten this much out of the chuunin in months. “I got carried away about going to Naruto’s reception as the newly promoted vice-principal and forgot about my student who was right before my eyes.” Iruka’s next admission shocked Kakashi with the sincerity. “I’ve failed as a teacher. I have no right to go celebrate with Naruto.”

Kakashi just sighed at that. Finally, able to look away from Iruka’s face. This admission hurt his heart too much to hear, but he kept listening as Iruka went on, “First, I must take care of my current student, and cherish the things before me. Then and only then, can I properly congratulate Naruto.”

‘I’m right before you’ Kakashi wanted to interrupt. What a painful conversation. “Cherish the things right before me, eh?” Kakashi thought about what was worth cherishing, friends, family, all those bonds, and he recalled his directive to judge those bonds by how good a wedding gift was.

Both he and Iruka were quite a mess, weren’t they? He would work on getting Iruka to take the advancement exam later, now he had to work on his responsibility as the Hokage. “You’re right. I’ve decided too.”

“Huh? What did you…?” But Iruka stopped. It wasn’t really his place to ask, and he had taken a lot of Kakashi’s time already. He probably needed to implement whatever he decided and Iruka was just in the way. Clearly the man had a lot on his plate if he was using Iruka’s words to apply to his own, much bigger issues.

-!-

Iruka excused himself instead of finishing his sentence, Kakashi wasn’t one to really explain himself anyway, his encouragement was more than Iruka had expected. Then again, it was a dramatic evening, so maybe he just was a little looser than normal. It was nice to talk to Kakashi again either way.

* * *

Kakashi was walking out of the announcement hall -where he just faked that the wedding gift giving was a mission and all gifts were to be handed into him directly before going to the couple- the next time he saw Iruka. He wanted all the active shinobi to take it as seriously as possible without knowing that Konoha had such a stupid rule. He was happy to see Iruka for a second day in a row.

-!-

“Kakashi, what is going on?” Of course, Iruka had heard about the meeting even though he was not invited. Kakashi knew that Naruto needed Iruka at his wedding, and Iruka wasn’t really active duty in the same way anyway, so he didn’t need to attend that meeting and hear the lies.

“We’re going to assess each gift and give it a ranking to determine who will attend the wedding reception and who will be placed on duty for that day’s missions. In other words, we’re going to sift and screen through the gifts.” Kakashi tried to look both ashamed and lighthearted, but really couldn’t handle Iruka’s shocked face so he closed his eyes. It just kind of spilled out of him when he saw Iruka. Oh well, he decided to go the honesty route now and he couldn’t back down.

“But that’s like measuring their friendship!?” Iruka looked so pleadingly at Kakashi, like he was begging this to be a joke. Kakashi really liked the look actually. He liked it too much, better make a silly comment to divert.

“Yeah.. But what’s most important is what’s right before me, right?” Of course, Kakashi meant Iruka who was right before him, but Iruka would interpret it as relating to the presents. “I’m prepared to be called the worst Hokage in history.” He said it like the true martyr he was. Better to make a bad impression so when Naruto took over, it was only up, up, up.

“The worst Hokage in history?” Iruka looked confused and it was a precious look indeed. Iruka hated self-depravation on others, even as it oozed from himself. Kakashi couldn’t help but egg Iruka on. It was too fun.

“It’s all thanks to you Iruka-sensei.” Kakashi said it with a crazy wink and immediately patted Iruka on the shoulder, overcompensating so Iruka wouldn’t think there was too much affection behind the action, but Kakashi’s hand tingled from more than just the force.

Iruka almost fell, making Kakashi amused more than worried, Iruka was always a bit clumsy and it was endearing. “Eh, what??!” Iruka looked back at Kakashi, honest concern written all over his face. Good, Kakashi wanted to be in Iruka’s mind. Why should Iruka be taking up so much rent-free space in his own without some reciprocation?

-!-

Kakashi did not explain himself as he walked back toward his office. He did feel bad about the gift thing, but it was in the written records and the official method. What else was an exasperated Hokage to do?

* * *

Truly what was a Hokage to do? Kakashi was wandering the streets after deciding that Gai, Lee, and Konohamaru had the worst gifts. It was undeniable at least, anyone with eyes would agree and there probably wasn’t going to be any debate. But those were all Naruto’s dear friends. Well Gai was a dear mentor (“bushy-eyebrow-sensei”) and Konohamaru was like a kid brother at this point!

-!-

Kakashi was definitely depressed. He didn’t even notice Hinata, who was in a good mood before his grumpy self invaded her space, until he had already walked right past her.

“Kakashi-sensei?” She said softly. Kakashi was shocked out of his gloom, he couldn’t let the bride-to-be know anything was wrong!

“Oh? Hinata! It’s been awhile. What’s up” Smooth Kakashi, smooth.

“I’m meeting up with Sakura-chan and the girls. It’s been so long.” Hinata explained. Kakashi was happy they all stayed so close.

“You’re last lady’s get-together as a single woman, eh?” Kakashi liked the idea of them having a great time. “How are the wedding plans going? I take it Naruto’s doing well?” Come to think of it, Kakashi hadn’t seen the brat for a long time now… For sure since the invitation was thrown at his face.

“Eh, oh yes!” Hinata replied. “He’s doing really well.” That was good to hear. He wondered what the boy was up to really. Kakashi wasn’t used to not hearing the boy around the village, loud and rudely busying himself. “Where are you headed, Kakashi-sensei?”

“I’m going to take a quick nap.” Kakashi had to keep up the lazy persona, it was actually in his schedule.

“Oh... I’m sorry to have bothered you.” Hinata bowed low. “Please excuse me.” Kakashi assumed she also wanted to get away to see her friends, so he didn’t argue. She walked away and Kakashi sighed.

-!-

Well, he knew that it would be hard to get older, but he was happy that the newer generation was learning from the sins of the older. They were open and maintained their friendships, it all seemed much healthier.

Thinking of how all these kids learned such a thing got him back to his terminal illness, Iruka-on-the-brain. He really needed to do something about this.

* * *

Iruka just kept running into Naruto’s friends at the ramen stand. First Lee and Tenten, and then Shikamaru, Choji and Ino, and even the Kazekage!? What kind of life did Naruto lead that all these people were all such dear friends? Ones that cared about his wedding so much as to ask a lowly pre-genin teacher his opinion?

Iruka was back in his normal seat at Ramen Ichiraku, off to the side, out of the way. His mind was a mess. What in the world was Iruka to doing? He hadn’t seen Naruto for weeks now, the boy had cancelled his tutoring to have more time to prep for the wedding. He kept replaying all these memories of himself with Naruto. He was almost always younger, pre-genin or just genin. Iruka was a little less in Naruto’s life after he went off to train with Jiraiya.

He recalled with vivid clarity when he made Naruto cry by just buying him a birthday cake and surprising him at home. Iruka was always emotional on Naruto’s birthday, also being the day he lost his parents. It was a big jump for Iruka to celebrate on that day, so he knew that he must really be close to Naruto.

-!-

Teuchi interrupted his thoughts, “What’s the matter Iruka-sensei? Was the ramen bad?”

Iruka was on edge and edging closer to insanity. What was wrong with him? He jumped at Teuchi’s questions, “No, no!” He didn’t want the man to feel bad ever! His ramen was literally the best, “the ramen was delicious! It’s not that.” Why was he yelling? He calmed down at the end at least.

“I knew you’d be here Iruka-sensei.” Konohamaru, that brat. Iruka was so fed up with him. “This has gone on too long. I really need to get that congratulatory message. Otherwise, I can’t turn in this video as my wedding gift.”

Ugh, Iruka now felt guilty about another thing. “I’m so sorry!”

“So, is that what you’re agonizing about?” Teuchi wasn’t spot on, but this video message was kind of what started the whole mind-set he was in, so it was close enough.

“Yes. I can’t think of what to say.”

“Well, you’re agonizing too much!” Konohamaru chastised his teacher. Iruka didn’t think this was a good look. “Get ready, I’m gonna record you now!”

Damn that boy whipped that camera out fast! Iruka was on his feet covering the lens with his hand desperately. “No, no wait!” The camera was pushed away.

“Get it together, Iruka-sensei!” Konohamaru couldn’t sound more disappointed. Iruka felt his heart drop with Konohamaru’s fist as it hit the counter. Iruka was not a child! He was not going to be chastised by his former student! He was the adult here!!! Iruka took some calming breaths. He shouldn’t get too worked up over his student, he was brash and young.

“Konohamaru’s right, Iruka-sensei.” Iruka heard Teuchi say behind the counter. Iruka’s eyes flew open and all calming was halted. “How can anyone not know what to say in a congratulatory message?” He sounded disappointed as well, but mostly angry! He was angry at Iruka and continued, “you’re Naruto’s teacher, aren’t you?!” Iruka could not bear it. Teuchi’s fists hit the counter and seconds later so did Iruka’s, knocking over the chopsticks and dropping his nearly empty ramen bowl to the ground with a crack.

“That’s the reason why!!!!” Iruka yelled as his fists hit the bright surface he was so fawned of. Teuchi had never yelled at him and was always so warm, like his ramen. To make him feel this way, Iruka must really be a mess, though he knew that already. It was good to know that Teuchi was so passionate about Naruto though. Naruto deserved to have everyone in his corner.

Konohamaru looked at his normally controlled and ordered teacher with awe. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted this conversation to go.

“That’s the reason?” Both Teuchi and Konohamaru exclaimed.

Iruka felt calmer after the outburst, maybe he should work out his frustrations more often in training. Who would he spar with though?

“Back when Kazekage-sama came to Ichiraki, he said he wanted to honor Naruto as his friend, not as a kage. When I heard that, I began to wonder in what role should I celebrate him?”

“What do you mean?” Teuchi asked much calmer since Iruka sat down and started explaining himself.

“What else? You’re his teacher.” The young genin didn’t understand, Iruka barely understood.

“Without a doubt, you all may see me as his “teacher”…”

“That’s right!” Konohamaru interrupted so abruptly. “So, hurry up and let me record you, or I can’t finish it!”

“Yeah, but I kind of feel like it shouldn’t be coming from the point of view of a teacher to his pupil. I don’t even know if it’s right to do this as his teacher, or not, but I feel Naruto’s a little different than my other students.” Iruka was smiling at memories of Naruto and him eating ramen and playing in the sun, laughing.

“And that’s why I can’t proceed as a teacher. And yet, I don’t think you can call us friends in the way the Kazekage-sama described.” It hurt Iruka to not really know after all these years where he stood with Naruto. “Anyway, the more I think about it, the more unsure I become about my message for Naruto.”

“That’s for sure,” Teuchi said. “You and Naruto being friends doesn’t feel quiet right.” Iruka was happy for the confirmation, but also sad that there wasn’t any qualifier of what they could be. “Anyways, I’m going to charge you for that bowl.”

Iruka snapped out of his dark funk, making a shameful face, shocked that he had even broken it to begin with.

“Yes, sir.”

-!-

Iruka looked down in shame, taking out his pocketbook (a dolphin given to him by Naruto to match his frog) and paid for it all. The little dolphin was making him sad again, and he walked out and back to the academy.

He was already almost to the academy when he heard Konohamaru exclaim after him, probably still upset he didn’t get his video.

* * *

Hinata walked into her apartment and saw her fiancée, busily calculating and budgeting. Naruto was so cute with his face scrunched up reading numbers and bills. They weren’t hurting for money at all. Hinata’s family had plenty for their wedding needs, but Naruto wouldn’t let her family pay for some of the things he insisted on being at the wedding and for his clothes or for Hinata’s ring.

Growing up poor, Hinata knew that Naruto was careful with his money. This tally of all the expenses was cute since he could take missions now and had saved the world, he had plenty of money. Hinata preferred it this way though, it meant Naruto wasn’t going to be a blockhead with their money.

Naruto looked up at Hinata, she blushed as she always did when his bright, beautiful eyes landed on her. She didn’t know if she would ever get used to them.

“Hey, what’s with the face Hinata? You are a little later than I would have expected.” Naruto got up and gave Hinata a peck on the cheek as welcome. She smiled fondly, still blushing as always.

“I ran into both your old sensei today. I learned that Kakashi-sama had to implement a present competition to see which of our friends would be able to attend our reception because we invited almost all the working shinobi to our wedding.” Naruto looked shell shocked at that news. “He said he would find a way to make it so all our friends would be there, but I think it’s really hurting him to try and figure out.”

“Now Hinata! Don’t trouble yourself with these thoughts, our wedding will be perfect with none of this fuss, and Kakashi-sensei will figure it out. He’s supposed to be a genius after all.” Naruto merely brushed off what had made Hinata break down. They would make a great team. She always knew it, but Naruto confirmed it every day.

“Then I ran into Iruka-sensei just on my walk home. I was so upset with the news Kakashi-sama told me, but he made me laugh.” Hinata giggled at the memory of Iruka falling, making a fool of himself to try and apologizing for made-up infractions of Naruto. “I know where you get your charm from.” She had started to show her personality more and more with Naruto, and he loved her more and more for it.

“Well, he practically raised me, so… I guess I inherited a lot from him.” Naruto looked down at his receipts, recalling Iruka teaching him how to balance his records. He looked over at his bookcase, full of scrolls Iruka gave him to study while he was not making their sessions. He looked toward his Hitai-ate, one of his most precious items. He had changed the cloth band plenty of times, but for all his time with the metal plate, he never lost it, he never damaged it beyond repair. It was so precious to him. It was a part of Iruka, who believed in him before anyone else.

Iruka, as he recalled, was the first to tell him about how the Hokage was respected and loved, and when he told Iruka he would be Hokage, Iruka was the first to believe in him. He marked that tree by the academy saying that when Naruto was as tall as the mark, he may be able to be Hokage. Naruto wondered if that tree survived. He couldn’t believe he forgot about that moment.

“Naruto? Are you OK?”

“I have been thinking about the ceremony, and I wasn’t sure what to do about who would play the role of my father. Hinata, you have cleared that up for me. Thank you.” Naruto looked at her with determined eyes. She nodded in understanding. All the bright spots in Naruto’s childhood had Iruka or the Sandaime in them. Only one of those men was still alive, so Hinata had a good idea of where Naruto was going with this.

“I’m sure he would be honored, Naruto.” Hinata looked at Naruto expectantly, it was getting pretty close to the date, he really took his time coming to this conclusion.

“Ugh, Hinata, you don’t really know him like I do. He hates mushy-stuff and gets all emotional and then angry that he’s emotional. What if he is offended! You know he’s only actually 10 years older than us right?!”

Hinata laughed. “Please, he will be so honored. He has been battling with something mentally and I think if you talked to him it would really help him.”

Naruto looked up at that with a look that said, “I really don’t believe that”.

Hinata just shrugged at him and sat down next to the spot Naruto just left, looking at some of the papers. Naruto hurried over, grabbing the papers with his handwriting scrawled messily across the lines. Probably his vows, Hinata smiled at that.

“OK OK Hinata, I’ll talk to him ASAP!” He waved his arms around to emphasize his point. Hinata smiled, hoping he asked sooner for Iruka’s sake.

* * *

Kakashi was giddy, another day with Iruka in his office. Maybe he could trick him into reading more Icha Icha… Iruka had come there to talk about the wedding and how Hinata was suffering though, not to see Kakashi directly. That was OK though, Kakashi would take what he could get.

-!-

“I just don’t want to see Hinata so put out, Kakashi-san,” Kakashi smiled at the lack of sama, he had to say it multiple times, but alone, Iruka seemed to fall back to san easily enough. “She really seemed distraught when I saw her yesterday, and I haven’t seen Naruto in weeks, so I can’t ask him about it.”

Iruka looked irate at Naruto. ‘Better him than me!’ Kakashi thought.

“I see… I feel bad for what I put Hinata through. I’m sorry too, Iruka-sensei.” Kakashi was sorry, but what could he do? Tsunade had recently come back, and told Kakashi that, as Hokage, he didn’t have to follow the silly rules that were in place and could make his own, but he still couldn’t figure out how to solve the problem of filling the missions and guard duties during the wedding!

Iruka didn’t like Kakashi apologizing to him, hadn’t he been instrumental in saving him multiple times? Iruka was forever in his debt really.

“Oh no, I understand how Hinata feels too. Naruto is someone that connects everyone in every village together.” Iruka said it simply, after seeing all Naruto’s friends and allies, he truly knew that Naruto was a linchpin to the alliance. They had a problem because of how loved Naruto was. It was a great problem.

“Every village…” Kakashi was thinking a mile-a-nanosecond. Every village… They all loved Naruto, they would be willing to help! All Kakashi had to do was ask Gaara and the other Kage to lend some of their ninja to cover Konoha’s ledgers for the day. He was sure they would agree since Naruto and team 7 literally saved them all.

Kakashi looked at Iruka, standing there like he hadn’t just giving Kakashi the best idea to solve all his problems. He just stood there looking absolutely stunning… Kakashi needed to touch him, to be close to him.

Suddenly Kakashi leapt over his desk and grasped Iruka’s warm, callused hands in his own scarred ones. Iruka took a bracing step back, not sure what Kakashi was doing. Kakashi admired that he widened his stance, ready for defense even with the Hokage himself. They were ninja after all, surprising them wasn’t a good idea.

“Thank you, Iruka-sensei!” Iruka looked so cute confused. Kakashi hadn’t touched him since the back-slap and was happy this touch was much softer, if not more alarming to Iruka. “I know what I have to do!” Kakashi didn’t drop his hands.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Iruka cocked his head to the side, Kakashi couldn’t stand that look, he wouldn’t be able to hold back, and he was already so close. He leaned in nearer and Iruka leaned back proportionately. It kind of irked Kakashi, but looking at Iruka’s nervous, but trying to still be respectful, face, it was impossible to stay mad!

“I just have to bow my head a little, that’s all.” That cleared up nothing for Iruka, still confused, but he was happy he could help Kakashi figure out how to fix this wedding fuss. Naruto and Hinata deserved to not have a single care that day.

“Iruka-sensei!” Konohamaru’s annoying voice pierced the office.

‘Damn that brat.’ The only thought that crossed both men’s heads.

Kakashi let go of those perfect hands and they fell away much too quickly. Kakashi had to try really hard to not glare at this boy.

“I know you’re in there.” Iruka thought he had gotten away from this boy and his damn camera.

“At this rate I’ll be the only one without a wedding gift!” Kakashi edged out of the len’s frame as it focused on Iruka. Kakashi would steal this camera and copy all frames that had Iruka in it. He was sure there were plenty of shots of flustered sensei, one of his favorite flavors.

Kakashi stared intently at Konohamaru and his camera, so intently the boy had to speak up with, “what is it?”

Kakashi would save Iruka from all his troubles if he could, for now, he’ll save him from Konohamaru at least. “Now that Hinata’s found out about the wedding gifts from everyone it’s no longer a surprise.”

‘What did being a surprise have to do with anything?’ Konohamaru thought but didn’t voice in time before Kakashi spoke again.

“So, Konohamaru, I think I am going to put you to work.”

The boy made weird guttural noises in response. Kakashi was enjoying the reaction. “What is it?” How dare this boy question his Hokage?!

-!-

“Konohamaru! Don’t be rude to your Hokage!” Iruka clearly showed outrage at this former student, but he was also thankful to Kakashi for saving him, so he turned to look at Kakashi with a soft look, trying to convey his gratitude.

Iruka blinked, Kakashi was giving him a look he had seen before. He was raking his brain for where he had seen it before. Suddenly it came to him… It was the same look from that one photograph! Dilated soft eyes, head tilted back slightly. Iruka lost his breath for a moment. Suddenly nothing had changed, the months of self-isolation were gone, and he was happy. He smiled at Kakashi wider.

“What’s the job then,” Konohamaru interrupted them again. Iruka's smile lessened and he left the office. Kakashi wasn’t going to make this easy or pleasant on the boy who ran Iruka away. Hopefully Konohamaru doesn’t like sand in his underwear.

* * *

It was the week of the wedding. The whole village felt like it was vibrating with excitement. Iruka was more and more emotional as the date got closer. He had filmed a boring congratulatory message for the couple, asked Konohamaru if he could re-film it, and then changed his mind again and told him to just use the boring one. That was just this afternoon.

Well now it was evening. He had avoided Ramen Ichiraki because he was still ashamed of his behavior there before. So, here he was in his lonely, small apartment trying to remember what Kakashi did to cook dinner.

He recalled how everyone kept implying he was somehow important enough to Naruto that he would make a speech or play some important role in his wedding. That was ridiculous. Naruto hasn’t even spoken to him since he handed Iruka the invitation; clearly, he didn’t need Iruka.

His mind kept recalling Naruto telling him how he was who he was today because of the words Iruka had told him during the Mizuki incident. Iruka shook his head from side to side, trying to erase the memories. One moment doesn’t make someone important or precious, it was many moments. Iruka stopped himself from recalling all the other moments. It hurt too much to know that Naruto was moving on. Naruto was starting this brand-new life where he would never have to be lonely again and would know love! And he did it on his own. He did not need Iruka anymore, but what about Iruka?

-!-

Suddenly Iruka realized he should have been paying more attention to his cutting instead of his feelings as he sliced through his fingers, knocked the boiling pot over and onto his bare feet, and hit the cabinets behind him, causing a giant pot to crash onto his poor head. Many items fell onto his floor along with the pots. He looked at the mess and his shoulders fell. He would have to clean all this by himself. He would have to patch up his wounds, mental and physical, by himself. He would do it all alone every day for the rest of his life.

Iruka moved into his bathroom when he felt the blood trickle down his wrist. He would have to wash this and find his first aid kit. He believed it was in his desk next to his bed, but it was actually under his bed. He was sitting on the floor feeling sorry for himself and lonelier than ever before when he heard a knock.

He perked up; company meant he couldn’t continue to mentally yell at himself for being an idiot. Iruka opened the door and in his surprise exclaimed, “Naruto!”

“Hey, Iruka-sensei…” Naruto said nervously, but with an undertone of happiness. It made Iruka’s heart jump. He hadn’t heard that voice in so long. Too long. He missed it a lot.

“What’s wrong?” Iruka couldn’t fathom why Naruto could be here, something must be wrong. Was it Hinata? Kakashi?

“Nothing. It’s… well…” Naruto started, not putting Iruka’s mind at ease in the least! “I was thinking about you. And I just stopped by to see if you were alive.” If he was alive? Naruto hadn’t been seen in public for weeks! Naruto could have seen him so many times.

“What the hell’s that about?” Iruka looked confused and slightly hurt. That was not the reaction Naruto was hoping for.

Time to change tactics, “you know, I’m gonna be getting married, and you’re still single and all, so I was worried about you being alone.” Naruto had almost lost his precious person just a couple months ago. He was busy preparing for the wedding and hadn’t been able to check up on his old teacher much at all. Who would check up on Iruka in the future? “I’m coming in!” Naruto didn’t want to keep going down that road of thought.

Iruka looked irritated at Naruto, he was practically already in the apartment, but it was a mess! With Naruto’s train of thought on how sad and pathetically alone Iruka was, he didn’t want Naruto to see what had just happened in his kitchen.

“Hey, wait! I’m in the middle of...” Iruka trailed off, his body not able to hide the mess in his kitchen.

“What happened?” Naruto asked stupidly (in Iruka’s opinion). It was obvious that he had failed and was unfit to be a human or shinobi. Shame filled Iruka, but he couldn’t let Naruto know!

“Uh, just some stuff… But what about you? What’s going on?” Iruka knew that Naruto would pivot topics quickly, he always was easy to manipulate away from conversations Iruka really didn’t want to have.

Little did Iruka know that Naruto was also trying to avoid conversations. “Uh… well…” Naruto looked like he was thinking of something, anything, flailing his new and original arm around. He had gotten the new one over the winter, and it looked like he was very good with it already.

“Oh yeah! Ramen! Want to go get some ramen?”

“Ramen?” Iruka was reminded of all the times he went to ramen in the last month, alone, thinking of the boy in front of him. He didn’t want to go there right now. “Actually, I’m making dinner right now.”

“Oh, that explains this crime scene right here.” Iruka’s fond smile faded quickly.

“Yeah…”

“You really should hurry up and get married, Iruka-sensei.” Naruto said it like it was his second nature. It brought Iruka back to before everything had changed, back in that classroom.

He responded immediately as he always did, “shut up! What about you? Are you sure you should be neglecting Hinata right now?” Iruka looked pissed, but not more than normal, Naruto was comfortable and familiar with a mad Iruka.

“’Neglected’? We’re not even married yet, so don’t worry about it.” Naruto tried to be blasé. Iruka looked offended, royally.

“Don’t worry about it?!” Iruka recalled Hinata’s pained face the other week, how upset she was that their wedding was causing everyone stress. And here was Naruto, not giving it a second thought! He knew Hinata had been in love with Naruto since she was 5, he had seen her fawn over him. Iruka really believed that Naruto loved her back, that he finally understood Hinata was the one. Now he was losing that faith.

“My single days are numbered” Naruto said it and it really set Iruka off. This was more than just not being single, this was supposed to be love, partnership! “I’m gonna have fun with everything I’ve got!” It was the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back.

Iruka exploded, “you fool!!!!” Naruto wavered at the sheer force of the scream, falling on his ass.

“Do you even have a clue about how hard Hinata is working, preparing for YOUR wedding?” Iruka was now scary calm and glaring for all he was worth.

Naruto knew she was working hard, so was he. “What’s wrong Iruka-sensei?”

“It seems there were a lot of things I failed to teach you on how to be a human. I take full responsibility.” Classic Iruka, taking the blame for others, Naruto thought and tried not to roll his eyes.

This was Iruka acting like normal really, commanding and hard, like a teacher, but with Naruto, always more of a temper. Naruto felt very familiar with this Iruka. He was happy not much had changed with Iruka over the many years of their relationship. The biggest difference now was that he was looking down at Iruka, having had his last growth spurt last year.

Suddenly Iruka was grabbing his hand and pulling him, without shoes, out the door and into the street!

“I’m gonna knock some sense into you!”

“eh?!”

Iruka really wasn’t stopping, was he? They were well into the village almost at Hinata’s apartment when Naruto finally voiced, “Where are we going, Iruka-sensei?!”

“To Hinata’s” Iruka said, at first Naruto thought they were going to go into the woods where Iruka was going to murder him or something. That was preferable. “I’m going to apologize to her for raising you into such a thoughtless man.”

“Please stop!” Naruto pulled himself free from the grip. Iruka thought about what he just said. He made it seem like he was Naruto’s parent! How silly. He was nothing to Naruto, but he wasn’t nothing. How could he be unimportant and important at the same time?! Iruka’s head was splitting as it had been all month, but his heart was also breaking. 

“If Hinata’s around, I won’t be able to say what I want to talk to you about!” That triggered Iruka again, he needed to push his own feelings away and make sure Naruto wasn’t in this for the wrong reasons. Hinata deserved love and Naruto wasn’t doing a good job at proving he would be a good husband.

“What do you want to talk about?” Iruka spat it out.

Naruto was not happy with how this was going. Iruka was really pissed this time. Why was Iruka so emotional!? It was impossible to talk to him sometimes. “That’s why I thought we could have some ramen, and you could have a drink or two…” Naruto had never seen Iruka drink, but he was sure his sensei couldn’t get worse with alcohol! “And we could have an enjoyable conversation and have some fun!”

It was so close to his wedding and Naruto wanted to go out and have fun? With Iruka? Why?! He should be with Hinata.

“Enough.” Naruto knew that when Iruka went from pissed off to deadly calm like this his thoughts were in a dark place. Iruka really had a lot of demons and always assumed the worst. Maybe Naruto should have approached this a different way. He wasn’t being very straightforward, and Iruka always tried to be straightforward with him.

Iruka continued, “I guess I didn’t need to mull over what to say and how to congratulate you.” Naruto had no clue what he was talking about, but suddenly Iruka walk right past him, ignoring him completely and continuing back down the street, toward his apartment again.

Naruto whispered so gently that Iruka may have missed it if his senses weren’t on overdrive with his emotional roller coaster, “I have a request.”

Iruka paused at the sincerity. He realized that this was the first thing Naruto said to him this evening that was earnest. It gave Iruka pause. Had he been feeding his own emotions into this conversation and gone off the rails a little? Probably. Why was he so emotional? He should hear Naruto out.

“A request?” Iruka turned to look at Naruto, he wanted to believe in him. He always wanted to believe in him, and Naruto had proven himself so many times. Iruka breathed in and out trying to be reasonable, waiting for Naruto to continue.

Naruto didn’t look him in the eye, but he turned his head, watching Iruka in his peripheral. “Will you attend the ceremony as my father?”

Iruka stopped breathing. Time stopped. His heart felt like it stopped. Had he heard that right? There was no way he heard that right.

“Naruto…” Iruka’s shock was wearing off as Naruto stood there head down like he was worried Iruka would deny him. “Is that what you wanted to talk about?” Naruto didn’t deny it.

Iruka couldn’t explain the feelings flittering through his head, down to his chest. He had been an idiot; he should have believed in Naruto. He had never felt this kind of validation before and his heart felt like it was going to explode up his chest into his throat. His eyes were watering as always when he got this feeling. The feeling reminded him of being with his parents, and so he thought that was why it made him teary. Now he thought, this was just how it felt to love someone like family. The pain, the anger, the familiarity, the worry, the responsibility. He would have to ask someone who was a sibling if this is what it felt like.

He blinked away the tears. He had been so close to dismissing this relationship. What was wrong with him? Guilt tried to steal over his mind, guilt at not believing in Naruto, not being there for him more. He squeezed his eyes to remove those thoughts, unclenching his fists. Naruto was asking for his acceptance. He was asking Iruka to officially fill a roll he had been pseudo playing at since he was 7. The cloud of uncertainty lifted from Iruka’s mind. It was like he was a whole new person, like he just had a massive epiphany.

Iruka lifted his head and smiled warmly, “you can leave it to me.”

Naruto finally turned his head to look Iruka in the eye, “Iruka-sensei!” Naruto turned around and bowed low. Iruka was shocked, Naruto was never so formal. He felt his heart warm even more at how much the young man had grown. “Thank you.”

“What are you talking about, Naruto? I should be saying that. Thank you.” Iruka bowed low as well, matching Naruto. He meant every word. Naruto had just given Iruka such a wonderful gift. This feeling was something Iruka could always hold on to, when he was lonely, or when he was feeling down, he could grasp it and hold it close.

“Cut it out,” Naruto was sputtering, the smile never leaving his face. “See you later, Iruka-sensei” Naruto couldn’t handle it if Iruka got emotional, so he hightailed it out of there. He healed quickly that boy did.

Iruka was left to try and sort through his emotions alone. He yelled “yeah!” in response, staying spoke still. When Naruto was no longer in view, his resolve cracked. He started to cry right there in the path.

-!-

He felt like a river, once clogged by a bunch of branches and leaves, and now finally cleared. The rush of emotions was all so clear, why hadn’t he seen it before? How could he have not known what his relationship to Naruto was?

When the tears ebbed, he wiped his face and looked up into the sky. He always looked at the constellation Casseopia. It was still visible in spring, just not as strongly. It reminded him to not be so stubborn. The great expanse of the sky was spread all above him. He was so small, in the grand scheme of things, but right now he finally felt like he had done something worthwhile.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the chill night air. His mind was clearer than it had been in so many years. Perhaps since the night of the Kyuubi attack even. Leave it to Naruto to completely change someone’s perspective and just walk away like nothing happened.

Iruka smiled a small private smile. It would be OK. He now knew what it was like to feel his heart be full. He wouldn’t forget it.

* * *

It was a few days later that Iruka saw Hinata staring at the swing in the schoolyard. He had been meaning to see her or Naruto soon anyway, so he rushed down to her, envelope stuffed in his pocket.

-!-

“Hinata!”

“Iruka-sensei?” Hinata seemed surprised to see him, which was silly since he was a teacher and she was in the schoolyard.

“How are the preparations going?” Iruka began.

“Just about all done.” She seemed happy. “Now we just have to wait for the big day.”

“That’s good,” Iruka couldn’t help but smile largely at her. Of course, it was done, and she was happy. Naruto was treating her right. “Anyway I… Have something to tell you. It’s about the wedding ceremony.” Iruka was a little nervous, but mostly happy.

“You’re going to attend as Naruto-kun’s father, aren’t you?” Hinata smiled wider.

“Ah, you knew… yeah, of course, you would!” Iruka scratched the back of his head with a nervous energy. Naruto would have told her already. Why did he always think he had to do things for Naruto? He was a grown man now.

“Seems it was on Naruto-kun’s mind for a long time. You’re definitely Naruto-kun’s teacher, Iruka-sensei, but he didn’t want to consider your relationship simply as a student-teacher, or mentor relationship.” It was exactly what Iruka had been thinking about. That exact consideration had been bugging Iruka for weeks before Naruto spoke with him. It was nice to know Naruto thought about it too, and that he came to the conclusion he had.

“And so, his answer was to ask me to attend as his father.” Iruka still had the same warm-hearted reaction hearing it from Hinata, that he had when hearing it from Naruto. It was a great feeling.

“Yes, and so please continue to support him, father.” Hinata bowed. Iruka thought he miss-heard. She had called him father… Maybe his heart could feel fuller.

“Y..yes.. It’s sort of embarrassing to be asked so formally!” Iruka was used to Naruto and all his casual charm. It meshed more with Iruka’s own informality. But to hear it from Hinata threw him.

Hinata laughed at him, she was just reminded of Naruto again. It made her so happy to know that Naruto had someone like this he could rely on. He had some family.

“So anyway,” Iruka interrupted trying to get to the reason he came down initially, he handed the envelope to her.

“What is this?” She asked uncomfortably, fully knowing what it was.

“It’s not much,” Lord knows that Hinata’s family probably put in at least ten times the amount he could barely scrounge together. So what if he had to stop eating out for the rest of the year. “but please put it toward the reception fees.”

Iruka smiled at her as she exclaimed “What?!”

“Naruto asked me to stand in as his father. I have to do this much, at least.” Iruka wanted to take this seriously. The father was supposed to help the couple with their finances, he always paid for Naruto’s dinners and he would pay for some of this as well.

Hinata did not like the thought of Iruka putting his hard-earned money on the wedding, her family was covering almost everything, and the village was basically giving them the reception space as a thank you to Naruto for saving the world.

“Please, don’t worry about that!” Hinata squeaked as she shoved the money back into Iruka’s hands. “Please!!” She sounded almost desperate now.

Iruka felt awkward. He didn’t want to offend her, maybe this was offensive? He thought it was normal for the father figure to give money. She seemed to be taking this very hard. “Is that so? I guess I’ll just have to accept your answer and wait for the big day.” Iruka would just give the money as a gift at the wedding. She couldn’t hand it back to him that way, he was sure.

“I wish I could have done something fatherly though…” Iruka said it with a disappointed look. Hinata was laughing again. What did she find so funny about him? He was happy she was smiling though, so whatever it was, he could deal with it.

“What is it?” He asked, maybe he had a stain on his jacket, and he would like to know about it.

“You look just like my father with that expression. You’re already acting like the father of the groom.” Hinata said it with such conviction. Iruka was shocked to be compared to Hinata’s father! Hiashi was not known as the most approachable man, and Iruka never thought he would ever be compared to him.

“You think so?” Iruka managed to say through his shock. Then he laughed at how ridiculous it all was. He felt lighter than ever before. He was accepted. It was a lot of validation he wasn’t used to.

“Well, I was just here, thinking about the past.” Hinata turned to look at the swing.

Iruka smiled at her and turned his face to the tree. Hinata followed his gaze to the mark just at eye-level on the tree trunk. The same one he made so long ago to encourage Naruto to keep growing as a shinobi and to study harder. Naruto was past that height now, and Iruka was sure that when he was ready, he would make the best Hokage the village had ever had.

Hinata nodded like she had heard his thoughts. “Thank you, Iruka-sensei.” As soon as she said that, she turned away and started to walk back to the street. Iruka watched her go. She was so much older now. She had really grown into herself and was much more confident. He was happy with how his first batch of students had turned out. He hoped he could repeat that every time.

-!-

* * *

Iruka sat at his little table in his living room, it was the night before the wedding. He was eating some simple rice dish. It wasn’t his favorite, but he could cook it without breaking himself or his kitchen. He gazed at the kitchen and winced, _almost_ not break his kitchen. The burned first pot of rice mocking him as it soaked in the sink.

Iruka looked back at his meal, wishing for someone to laugh about the failed first attempt with. He heard the echo of a deep, but so soft, laugh. He closed his eyes, making the sound even more rich; a stark contrast to the pin-silence of his living area currently.

He realized he was really lonely. He always knew he was alone, but always just accepted it as his lot in life. Now he saw how happy Naruto made Hinata, and vice-versa. He recalled the warmth in his heart when Naruto asked him to officially play the role of his father; the way Hinata called him father. That warmth was so nice. He started to crave it now that he sat alone again, knowing the feeling he could have.

Naruto’s words about finding a partner had never really penetrated him before. Just an annoyance that he playfully got around by dragging Kakashi into their fake dates. Iruka smiled at the memories of those nights. Many were at this very table. His little home felt full then. As he remembered those moments his heart made a small stutter in his chest. It was small, but it felt like the same warmth he so recently felt with Naruto.

Maybe he could open his heart to someone, for real this time. That pounding in his chest when he thought about Kakashi, and the yearning for those long nights talking made Iruka think he should try. He remembered his other thoughts, about how ninja aren’t guaranteed a long life, and they must take joy when they can. Iruka thought that maybe this was the time to open up. He needed to open his heart and home.

Iruka nodded, resolved in his mind. He would give it a try.

* * *

Iruka stood at the reception, looking out at all the happy people there to celebrate his precious person. He knew of all the people present, but he wasn’t sure he really _knew_ any of them. It made him happy and sad. Today was a day full of too many emotions.

-!-

Suddenly Kakashi was strolling up to him saying, “What’s the matter, Iruka-sensei? Is something still worrying you?” Kakashi looked great in his tux. He was ruining it by putting his hands in his pockets, but somehow, Iruka still thought he made a handsome picture.

“Well…” Iruka didn’t know how to word what was bothering him. It had nothing to do with what had been bothering him the last time he spoke with the Hokage. How could Iruka bring up what he was feeling? That he was lonely and the only time he regularly didn’t feel so lonely was when they were “dating”? Kakashi probably had moved on, probably didn’t even have to move on. That was OK though, Iruka could just make friends and hope that Kakashi would have occasional meals with him to chat.

Iruka felt like he was seeing with new eyes. He wanted to not feel so lonely. He wanted to make real connections again.

“It’s going to be alright,” Kakashi said, trying to ease Iruka’s mind and bring a smile back to his face. Iruka looked at Kakashi with a soft look at his words. Kakashi had trouble looking anywhere but at that face. “Thanks to you, Iruka-sensei, we have guard duty covered with enough shinobi.” Kakashi smiled at Iruka, fully intending to make sure Iruka took this praise.

As expected Iruka started, “no, that was all you, Kakashi-san.” Kakashi looked at Iruka shocked. He didn’t call him sama, and they were in public.

“No, I didn’t do anything. I just helped a little.” Kakashi said as he looked away from Iruka, he was so handsome in his suit, and indicated to the crowd in front of them, smiling under his mask. “It’s all thanks to the bonds Naruto forged. Naruto’s here, and that’s why everyone is here today. I’m sure he will make Hinata happy.” Iruka was smiling down at the crowd as well. Kakashi looked over at him saying, “are you still worried?”

Iruka had a great smile. He looked like he had finally found some peace. The mood was so tranquil.

“Well…” Iruka began, suddenly throwing his hand behind his head, scratching with an embarrassed look on his face. “I forgot to prepare my final message.”

Kakashi almost choked on his shock at the change in atmosphere. He couldn’t stop the laugh that erupted from his mouth. So, the surprise ninja really did inherit that trait from Iruka after all? Well, Kakashi always knew Iruka would keep him on his toes. It was one of the reasons he wanted the man in his life.

-!-

“Maa, sensei, you were my muse to make this wedding so full of bonds, why don’t you let me be your muse?” Kakashi cocked his head to the side and handed a piece of paper to Iruka.

Iruka gave Kakashi a confused look (Kakashi couldn’t look away from that cute expression) and took the paper from his waiting hand. Iruka seemed not to really notice the attention, or the way his fingers had brushed against Kakashi’s as the paper passed between them.

“What is this Kakashi-san?” Iruka opened the note as Kakashi didn’t give him an answer. His eyes widened as he read the speech. Many of the words were reminiscent of things that Iruka had said in the past, about bonds and their importance to the village. It was like a happier version of his comforting words to Naruto at the third Hokage’s funeral. Kakashi had heard that and remembered it enough to hint at his words more than 6 years later?

“I can’t take your speech Kakashi-san! This is beautiful, no one will believe I wrote this anyway.” Iruka smiled at Kakashi, handing the paper back.

Kakashi refused to take it. “I’m not giving a speech Iruka-sensei, you are the father. I am just the Hokage. I get to sit and look pretty.” Kakashi made a very goofy face, bugging his eyes wide and leaning closer to Iruka’s face, hunched.

Iruka laughed heartily. Kakashi was happy to hear it, so he started to walk into the reception, anticipating that the bride and groom were going to be entering soon. He would introduce the families and the main couple. He left Iruka to wait for Naruto and went to the microphone by the stage area.

Iruka stared fondly at the back of Kakashi’s head, then down to the speech. It was short and sweet and perfect. He clutched it close to his heart, which was pounding hard in his chest. How could he thank Kakashi for all he did?


	6. Promises and the Vice Principal Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are out of the canon world again. Just Chapter 5 was the word for word stuff. This chapter is just random... I love it though! sorry to everyone for how long this is haha. Emotions are hard and need words!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto character or plot. I make no money from this. Parody is fun and free.

The dinner at the reception was amazing. Iruka was seated at the family table, and for his honorable position as Hokage, Kakashi was right next to Iruka. Iruka was reminded of all the meals they had shared before. This was much grander, and the food was amazing, even better than Kakashi’s and that was saying something.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten the pleasure of your company at a meal.” Kakashi said, his plate somehow already clean and no one getting a peak under that mask, as usual. Naruto was too preoccupied to even try and peak. Iruka wondered how he kept it up. He was happy that Kakashi didn’t always rush when he was eating privately with Iruka. The trust was really nice and made a warmth grow in his chest.

“You’re right Kakashi, it was nice to have company,” Iruka said with his mouth a little too full. Other people may have been disgusted, but Kakashi looked much closer to being amused.

“I’m jealous of the attention you are giving this meal Iruka. I believe that you never made such a face at the food we prepared together.” Kakashi said this carefully. Watching Iruka take another large bit of food.

Iruka took a measured look at Kakashi. He didn’t know what Kakashi was getting at, what kind of face was he making? The food was amazing, so he could only assume Kakashi thought he didn’t like the food Kakashi made as much as this food… He wasn’t wrong taste wise, but as he thought about it, the joy of working together and being together made those nights nice in their own way.

“Well then Hokage-sama,” Iruka teased, “you’ll have to try harder, won’t you?” Kakashi’s eyes widened.

“Is that an invitation, Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi asked with unmasked hope. It startled Iruka a little bit. Enough that he stopped shoveling food into his mouth and sat up properly. Was it appropriate to ask his leader to come make food for him?

Only one way to find out. “I would love it if you would stop by and make a meal with me Kakashi-san. Anytime.” Iruka tried to make it sound lighter, but Kakashi had such a serious face on that it was hard for Iruka to imagine this conversation as breezy. “In fact, Kakashi,” Iruka whispered at this point, wishing for some semblance of privacy, “I really miss our dates. I didn’t realize it at the time, but I was lonely. I didn’t realize it because I’ve just always been lonely it seems. Seeing Naruto happy though, and him accepting me as more than just a mentor, it made me realize I could expect more.” Iruka looked hopeful now too. They were being more honest with each other lately than ever before and Iruka really appreciated it.

“Iruka,” Kakashi whispered back and it was such a low, rich timbre that Iruka leaned closer unconsciously, feeling warm. “I would love to come over in celebration.” Iruka opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them to begin with.

“Celebrate? What is there to celebrate past tonight Kakashi-san?” Iruka felt like his confusion broke some spell Kakashi had cast on him whispering his name.

“Well, for you passing the advancement exam for vice-principal of course.” Kakashi was smiling very obviously even with the mask, but it wasn’t mocking or questioning, it was a very assured smile.

“But Kakashi, I said I wasn’t going to take the test, and it was today wasn’t it?” Iruka looked back to his food ashamed. He could have taken the test and brought more auspicious news to the wedding. He could have made Naruto proud that his father-figure was more than just a schoolteacher. But Iruka was upset when he said he wouldn’t do it. He was feeling very low before this wedding and it showed with how emotional he was for the weeks leading up.

“Oh, I think you’ll find that there was another test date added on Tuesday, and I think you’ll also find that there is a substitute already scheduled to handle your class that day.” Kakashi said it like it was obvious. He was looking at his fork, nonchalant as ever.

Iruka stared at the man next to him. How dare he just assume this was OK. Iruka told him he wasn’t ready to take the exam and that he wasn’t going to. This thought couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across his face, stark contract to the angry thoughts swimming in his mind. “You bastard.”

Kakashi choked on his laugh at that comment, Iruka didn’t help him, feeling like his coughing chortling was nice karma for his boldness. “Always a surprise with you, sensei.”

Iruka nodded, smile not leaving his face as Kakashi cleared his throat a couple times and took a drink through his mask. People were watching them now and Iruka figured that practically every Jounin and most Kage seeing Kakashi choke on air was probably revenge enough, his anger abated.

“Thank you, Kakashi-san.” Iruka started eating again, pretending nothing had happened until the eyes stopped staring at them. Before his next bite he added, “I suppose I will have to take the exam now that I know my Hokage has arranged everything so nicely.” His smile was widening. Why was he so giddy at Kakashi’s actions?

“Then I will hand deliver the results and cook us dinner that evening in celebration.” Kakashi answered easily, voice just slightly raspy from his fit.

Iruka blushed dark. How amazing to have someone say they would do such things just for him. It felt so amazing to hear. “It’s a date then, Kakashi.”

* * *

Iruka was exhausted. He had had no clue what to expect from the advancement exam, and so his previous preparations (from before he told Kakashi he didn’t want to take the exam) were all over the place. He kept up his cardio, he tried to know every teaching technique currently in practice in any village, he knew all the lesson plans of the leaf, he worked on his basic jutsu and his aim, and he worked on being as polite and friend as possible to all the students and parents. Not that all this was so different from his normal routine, but the intensity was so much that everyone in the village had commented about his dedication.

The test was both exactly what he expected and yet completely new. The first part was just like the exam for becoming a teacher. There was a fake lesson plan he was to deliver for a fake jutsu he had never seen, to shinobi hinged as children. The actors were really rowdy, and he imaged the ninja were having a lot of fun at his expense.

After that, just like for the teacher’s advancement exam, there was a practical skills test in the testing dome out in the woods. This time there was no Mizuki to help him, and he had no need anyway. Iruka had grown-up a lot since then.

He was already tired when the next part began.

The additional section to the test for the vice-principal was very different. He was suddenly faced with all his colleagues in the school. They were on the other side of a one-way mirror sitting in front of Toshihiko, the current principal and former vice-principal, the Hokage, and Ibiki. Iruka sat down and watched as each and every one of his colleagues was asked to name their concerns about Iruka’s potential advancement.

Most of his colleagues had a lot of trouble coming up with any reasons, which made him swell with pride. The only reasons they could pull out of themselves was that Iruka could be a little emotional at times, quick to anger with certain individuals, also he was younger than some of his peers and at chuunin level. After half an hour of listening to his peers list all his faults, they exited and Iruka was let into the room to face the panel.

Toshihiko asked him for his response to the critics. Iruka was not sure how to begin. This was so different from what he expected.

“Their concerns are all born from my own personality flaws. I can be quick to anger when dealing with certain personalities and I have been working very hard to control myself when at school. I don’t want children to be influenced poorly by such negative emotions. I believe I have grown a lot in this arena even within the last few weeks.

“My being only a chuunin and on the younger side are qualities I do not have the ability to change.” Iruka looked down at that. “I never had the desire to even take the jounin test, no one would have signed off for me to take it anyway.” Normally parents or jounin-sensei would sign their student up for that test when they felt they were ready. Iruka had no parents though, and his jounin sensei had died about a year before he had decided to join to be a teacher.

“Anyway, I am very happy to remain a chuunin who teaches the new generation about the will of fire, it’s been everything I ever dreamed.” Iruka thought back to all his students. He really had trained some of the best rising jounin and he was so lucky to have had them placed in his classroom. “I have been incredibly lucky with the children placed in my care.”

The entire panel made weird scoffing noises. Kakashi said, “They were lucky to have you teach them. They wouldn’t have turned out the same with another. You were always given the troublesome ones after all.” Iruka lifted his head at that, quickly looking to Ibiki who smirked knowing Kakashi spoke the truth. Iruka looked up at Kakashi as he continued, “you were given Naruto and Konohamaru after all.” His smile made Iruka’s chest feel just a little lighter.

“They were wonderful students,” Iruka said, the faith in his students shining through his eyes. “And they have made even better shinobi.”

“And yet, Iruka-sensei,” Toshihiko began, looking down at a file he had open, “you did not pass Naruto originally.”

Iruka looked up with conviction, “Of course I couldn’t. He couldn’t even make one clone.” He had made the right decision of course and has never regretted that choice once.

“You did this even with your growing affection for the boy?” Toshihiko pushed.

“Even though graduating him would get him out of your hair and make him someone else’s problem? Maybe you would even stop having those nightmares?” Added Ibiki knowingly.

Iruka tried not to glare at the man. How had he known about Iruka’s nightmares of the Kyuubi attack? As the head of T&I he must have his ways. It didn’t put him at easy, but he had to soldier on.

“Yes. My feelings are not relevant to the good of the village and the good of the student. They would die if allowed to graduate unprepared!” Iruka raised his voice slightly at the end but tried to taper his emotions. It would do no good to prove right here his over-emotional attitude.

The three interviewers suddenly nodded to one another and got up. Iruka wasn’t sure what that meant, but he also got out of his seat and bowed to his superiors. They opened the door and left Iruka alone. He sat down behind the desk again. Should he have followed them? They would have told him to follow them. He sat twiddling his thumbs trying to dissolve the knot in his stomach.

Another 10 minutes passed like this when suddenly, in came Iruka’s current class.

He wasn’t sure if this was part of the exam, so he remained quietly sitting there, smiling at his students.

“We were told to give you this.” Young Ai handed him an envelope and went to stand with the rest of the class. Iruka opened the envelope and read the letter inside. He was supposed to bring each one of his students’ home as quickly as possible and ask a parent or guardian their opinion of their latest lesson. What a strange task.

Iruka knew that the latest lesson was the very basic substitution jutsu. He talked to parents all the time though, so he thought this task would be a piece of cake.

He looked over his students and then at the clock. This was a timed challenge, the letter said as quickly as possible, so he asked all the students for their address and mapped out the clearest course. He then had the students buddy-up, making extra certain to pair the goodie-two-shoes with the rabble-raisers so they wouldn’t cause trouble. Iruka told his students to follow him for an adventure and all his 10-year-olds perked up.

They were not sure what was happening, but the Hokage and principal told them to act natural, whatever that meant. They decided this was weird and different, but to trust their sensei. Iruka was always nice and helpful and wanted them to be strong, so this was probably some weird test and they didn’t want to disappoint sensei.

Along the path Iruka chose to take to the students’ houses, there were some dandelions. Iruka decided to make this a teaching moment as well, and had the students dig up the flowers by the roots. He explained that these flowers were very nutritious by taking a comically large bit of the flower he collected.

The students looked at him bug-eyed and then burst into laughter. Some taking bits of their own after their laughter died down. Iruka continued to explain their health benefits and some medicinal properties as they walked and before long, the students were in a neighborhood half of them lived in. Iruka asked the students to wait by the fountain as he would escort each one to their homes.

He pulled out a deck of cards from his vest and handed it over to the students, telling them they could play a game with it in the meantime. He grabbed three student’s hands and walked them to their houses, all neighbors of each other this would be more efficient than one by one.

He walked up to the first house and knocked. The student, not use to knocking at their own house, moved past Iruka and opened the door. Their mom was just about to open the door it seemed and was very confused by the sight of her child rushing past her and Iruka with two other students flanking him.

“Oh Iruka-sensei, what do I owe the pleasure?” She tried to sound polite but was very worried her child had caused some sort of scene.

“Nothing is the matter, I’m sorry for the intrusion, but I have been tasked with asking the parents how they feel about the current lesson.” Iruka replied easily. This was the ninja quarters, so he was sure the woman would know already what they were covering.

“Oh, well,” She began awkwardly, “it’s a useful technique of course. Just we believe he has already mastered it probably, since we have been helping at home of course, but it’s always good to practice, right?” She finished lamely.

“Of course, ma’am.” Iruka wasn’t sure of her name since he normally interacted with the boy’s father, but it didn’t seem to bother her any and she nodded to Iruka and the other children.

“If there’s nothing else?” she said impatiently. Iruka got the hint and nodded as well, turning to leave.

What a weird task.

The interactions with the parents ranged from lame and awkward, to a little bit hostile. The ninja parents were either polite and happy that their child was being taught by Naruto’s sensei, or they were upset by how slow the curriculum was in general.

Then there were the civilian parents. Iruka saved them for last since fewer students lived in this section and it was farther from the academy. These parents ranged from immensely proud their child was in the academy in general to immensely worried about their child being a ninja and that the curriculum was too hard.

So many different opinions. As dusk settled and the last student was delivered home, Iruka turned to head back to the academy. The letter didn’t inform him of where he should end this task.

As he walked the street back to the academy, Toshihiko and Ibiki suddenly dropped in front of him.

“You made good time Iruka-sensei,” Toshihiko said. “Now your task is to make a report of all the complaints from the parents and suggestions of how to adjust the lessons to accommodate them.

Iruka was a little shocked at that. Change the lessons because of the parents? They never really did this before, but it was a task he would pass. He wanted to bring good news to Naruto after he returned from his honeymoon.

Iruka nodded and started rushing back to the academy. His notes and lessons were at his desk there, so he would have to get back before being able to attend to the task.

* * *

He had spent the last 2 hours adjusting the curriculum or trying to. The parents’ wants were all over the place. Some, the ninja parents who tutored their children as well, wanted it to go faster, while others, the mundane parents who could only nod and smile at their bundle of joy as they attempted chakra control, thought it was too fast and was overwhelming their precious young one.

In the end, Iruka hung his head in shame. How could he complete this part of the exam?!

He never really thought about incorporating the opinions of the parents before. They weren’t teachers and he trusted his colleagues and himself with how to best keep such varying skill-levels interested and learning.

Ninja parents often taught their children family techniques and their family's biases, and Iruka had seen many of those students neglect other skills that they then excelled at. The mundane parents often made their children feel like what they did was magic, which hurt the students’ understanding that the lessons were possible to anyone who could manipulate chakra, even if it was hard at first.

He lowered his pen. That was it. He wasn’t going to change a damn thing. If he failed the exam, so be it.

He started to get up when Kakashi appeared before him with a puff of smoke.

“Where do you think you’re going, sensei?” Kakashi practically leered. Was this part of the exam?

“I was going to inform Toshihiko-sensei of my answer to this section of the exam.”

“You can tell it to me.” Kakashi responded, stopping Iruka from leaving the room.

“Fine, I have not adjusted the curriculum. The parents are not teachers in the academy. We can’t go adjusting every lesson on their whim.” Iruka thought that sounded very strong and definitive, even as he felt listless, hungry, and discombobulated from the long day.

Kakashi looked at him with a strange expression. He reached out his hand and grabbed Iruka’s. Iruka was shocked. Why was Kakashi touching his hand? Why did he lean into Kakashi’s touch?

“Congratulations, sensei,” Kakashi smiled. “You did a great job during the test. We will report the results by the end of the week.” And with that he body flickered away again.

Iruka looked down, side, side, up, behind him, then at his hand. What just happened?! It was over? His stomach growled so loudly that it shook him from his stupor. He started laughing loudly, ramen seemed like a good reward for such a long day.


	7. Faking it no Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gunna lie... this may be my favorite chapter. It's really sweet. Not to give anything away! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or her characters, I just love them. I make no money from this, it is parody which is fun and free!

It was three days later and Iruka was just arriving home from teaching an auxiliary course for genin who were failed by their jounin-sensei. Those poor kids sometimes didn’t really understand why they were rejected and suffered mentally as they tried to fix whatever it was, they believe got them dumped. They almost never believed Iruka at first when he explained it was their lack of teamwork that failed them. This group of failures had ego’s the size of the great stone faces combined and still blamed each other, sitting on opposite sides of the classroom and not even looking at each other.

Iruka sighed thinking about how he could help guide these misfits through their grief to a state of understanding when he stepped into his apartment. Immediately he sensed the other presence and a kunai flew from his hand before he could identify who it was.

Luckily, Kakashi was a genius and used a pan to deflect the kunai into the ceiling where is imbedded deeply and remained. “Maa, sensei, that amounts to treason in the rule-book.” Kakashi said, slowly moving the pan away from his face.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, wide-eyed and curious. He was seeing all Kakashi. His face was bare. Was this OK? Did Kakashi know? “Kakashi-san…” Iruka was mesmerized for a moment. Kakashi was very handsome. “Your mask…” Iruka turned his head away (it took every ounce of will-power to do so) and pointed blindly at the cowl hanging around Kakashi’s neck.

Kakashi was touched, he rarely let people see behind his mask, most of the time they were random civilians or medical personnel. So, most ninja in the village were desperate to see his face. Naruto most of all. To see Iruka attempt to give him his privacy was exactly what he would expect from the kind-hearted teacher. It made his own heart beat a little faster.

Kakashi had worn the mask his whole life, before he was a killer, before he was sharingan-Kakashi, before he was a murderer. It reminded him that he was also just Kakashi. He had a part of him that wasn’t for anyone else. In his darkest times, the mask felt like a security blanket, protecting his mental sanity. It didn’t always work, but it was something.

After the war and seeing how his sins were forgiven and washed away (mostly), he realized that he could let people in. That many of the things he blamed himself for, the deaths of his team for example, they weren’t his responsibility. He felt like a whole new man, washed clean, worthy of human wants and needs. It was nice because he certainly had wants and needs.

The blush on Iruka’s face as he closed his eyes and looked away reminded him of one very pressing want and need.

“Iruka, I hope I’m not so ugly that you are requesting that I put the mask back on. I don’t un-cowl for just anyone you know?” Kakashi teased him. Iruka opened his eyes, wide with shock, and turned back to stare at Kakashi.

“Why…. What are you doing here anyway?” Iruka looked away again, trying to stop himself from being distracted by the lines of Kakashi’s face, he even had a beauty mark! A beauty mark on the Hokage!

“Well, I promised you a date, didn’t I?” Kakashi thought it was obvious what his presence meant, but did have sympathy for Iruka, he gave him quite a shock after all. “Check your table.”

Iruka didn’t need to be told twice. He turned away trying to control his blush and noticed an envelope on the table. He bent over to pick up the unassuming thing. The front just had Umino written nondescriptly on the front, but right below that a playful dolphin character was drawn. Iruka could guess who that drawing belonged to, and he was currently cooking mask-less in his kitchen.

Iruka had to breathe deeply to maintain his focus. He opened the letter and noticed it was very formal. There was the Hokage’s seal at the bottom with Kakashi’s signature, there were two other signatures as well, Ibiki and Toshihiko. Iruka’s eyes widened at the realization that this was an acceptance letter for his promotion to vice-principal.

Iruka will feign ignorance anytime it is brought up, but the squeal of delight that he let loose as he read the letter went down in infamy as the most undignified noise an academy vice-principal ever made.

Kakashi smirked, leaning against the wall next to the kitchen, watching Iruka doing some twisted version of a victory dance with the biggest, brightest smile on his face. When Iruka stopped and noticed Kakashi, he pounced, grabbing Kakashi around the neck and practically hanging all his weight off the taller man in a joyous hug. Kakashi’s arms wrapped around his back to support his weight, shocked at the action. Iruka wasn’t known to be very touchy-feely.

“Thank you so much Kakashi, I didn’t realize how much this would mean to me until this moment, but it feels so great to be acknowledged. It really does.” Iruka said it all very quickly, excitement still high, as he looked up into Kakashi’s face. It was so close. He was very close. Iruka’s fuzzy mind seemed to clear in that moment, blushing so dark, the color reaching from his hairline to his toes.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Kakashi-san,” Iruka released his vice-grip around Kakashi’s neck and Kakashi loosened his hold around Iruka’s back. “I can’t believe I was just so informal. My apologies. Though you seem to prefer informality, but I hardly think that kind of action is what you have in mind.”

Iruka hadn’t stopped smiling, even though he was red all over from embarrassment.

“I’d be happy if you let me decide what actions I have in mind, sensei.” Kakashi had a flirtatious smile on his face. Iruka could see the corners of his lips quirking upward and the suggestive tilt of his eyebrow. His face was easy to read when uncovered. Iruka wondered if that was why he always had the mask on. And he also wondered why he would take it off now.

“Anyway, I promised you a congratulatory home-made dinner which would rival the food at the wedding. I am nearly done, if you wouldn’t mind setting the table?” Kakashi turned away from Iruka at that, he had to get himself together as well, seeing Iruka so happy had made butterflies flap all around his abdomen and it was getting uncomfortable.

Iruka could smell the food now that he wasn’t so distracted by everything. All his hard work was paying off. He made a mental note to visit the memorial stone in the morning to tell his parents.

Iruka set the table and Kakashi brought over the food on serving dishes. They both sat down, smiled at one another, and began to eat. “You know, Kakashi-san, this is very delicious, but you didn’t have to go through the trouble. You know my favorite food is Ramen Ichiraku, and you can get it as take-out.” Iruka looked at Kakashi as the man hung his head.

“Iruka! You are a cruel man; you could just tell me you don’t enjoy my cooking.” Kakashi sighed, dropping his chopsticks to the plate.

Iruka laughed at Kaksahi’s childish reaction. It looked even sweeter in his exposed face. Iruka only now privy to his lips in a cute pout. “The food is delicious as always when you make it. I’m just saying, you didn’t have to make ramen, it’s labor intensive.” Iruka couldn’t look away from Kakashi’s lips as he continued, “anyway, I enjoy your company more than anything else. We could just sit here starving and I would be happier than I have been in a long time.” Iruka looked away at that admission. He didn’t mean to be so forward.

Kakashi watched Iruka look away, clearly embarrassed by his own statement. Hope blossomed in Kakashi’s chest. “Iruka, I would prefer to be here with you above all places.”

Iruka laughed at that, still looking at the far wall. “That isn’t saying much since you would probably prefer a jail cell to the Hokage office with its stacks of paperwork,” Iruka jested, but the softness in his eyes as he turned to meet Kakashi’s was unmistakable.

“I wouldn’t even notice the difference,” the teasing tone was ubiquitous for them, but Kakashi wanted Iruka to know how serious this moment is for him. He leaned forward entering Iruka’s personal space.

“Iruka, almost everywhere is like a jail to me. My old apartment was small and lonely, my new home is big and empty, my office is full of dreaded paperwork, the whole of Konoha now addresses me directly and so formally.” Iruka looked confused, ‘I really should get to the point, shouldn’t I?’

“The point being, here with you, on our dates, I felt normal for once in my life. I felt like I wasn’t alone for the first time since the third war ended. I felt like I had a home.” Kakashi was so sincere. His face more serious than it normally was around Iruka. Iruka was stunned. He wanted to say something so like what Kakashi just did. That their dates made his heart start beating faster. That he didn’t want to be lonely anymore, and the person who had made his feel less lonely was right in front of him.

But Iruka wasn’t amazing with words (so he believed at least) and always believed that actions spoke louder than words anyway. Kakashi had leaned into his personal space during the speech and wasn’t backing away after. Iruka had to assume it was intended as an invitation and would deal with the repercussions later. Right now, those lips were just sitting there.

Iruka leaned in, eyes shuttering closed, Kakashi was surprised Iruka was about to make the first move. He couldn’t have that, so he closed the distance, causing Iruka to breath in with shock that those lips were on his sooner than anticipated. Kakashi wasted not one iota of time deepening the kiss. Though Iruka had started it, he quickly lost control to Kakashi, too long since his last kiss, he was just reveling in the feeling of having someone so close.

Kakashi’s hands were on his neck and jaw, his hands were large, and his scared thumbs rough as they stroked Iruka’s skin. Iruka was lost to the feeling of soft lips, unscarred and not chapped, probably because they were always protected behind that mask. Kakashi’s hands moved to the back of his neck drawing Iruka closer.

Iruka opened to him like a book, they fit together like a puzzle piece thought long lost, but was right there the whole time, just needing to be turned to fit perfectly into place.

They broke the kiss at the same time, both breathing shallow and hard. They opened their eyes and stared right into each other. Kakashi brought his hands back to Iruka’s face, his eyes dropping as he traced Iruka’s bottom lip before lowering his hands entirely. Iruka felt worshiped by that gaze and those hands. He didn’t want them to stop touching him, he was hungry for touch after so many years without it.

Iruka grabbed Kakashi’s hand and placed his palm to his lips, kissing it gingerly before repeating the process on the pads of each finger. “You make me feel like this is a home as well, Kakashi. I missed our dates, fake or not, I knew that my feelings for you were not fake. I missed having you close.”

Kakashi watched Iruka with awe as he treated his deadly hands with love. He knew that he felt the same way. He knew that his feelings went even further back, but he didn’t want to scare Iruka off with his intensity. He was the cool one after all.

Iruka noticed Kakashi get a very light red tint to his cheeks and felt like it vindicated everything Iruka felt even more than the words had. He looked lovely with the color dusting his cheeks.

“You will have to force me out of here kicking and screaming if you keep treating me to the feel of those lips,” Kakashi smiled. Not a smirk, nor a leer, but a genuine smile.

Iruka smiled in return, “if I had known that was all it took, I would have kissed you much earlier.”

Kakashi used his hand, breaking out of Iruka’s grip, to tilt the man’s head back slightly before he was covering those pump lips in another chaste kiss. They kissed lightly for what was either hours or minutes, both too absorbed to be able to tell, before a ruckus at the door woke them from their reverie.

“Iruka-sensei! I heard the news!!!” The loud banging gave Kakashi plenty of warning to pull his mask back up before a brash Naruto burst into the apartment and flew to the living area. “Iruka-sensei, I heard that you…” Naruto was pulled out of his excitement by the scene at the small table.

“I thought you were faking it?” Naruto asked, clearly seeing a little underneath the underneath. “This is great!! Believe it!” Naruto was so loud and it was such a contrast to the calm, worshipful atmosphere he interrupted that Iruka burst into laughter.

“Naruto, you idiot, you’re interrupting something here,” Kakashi spoke in the most bored manner he could muster. He had to save some face in front of his student.

“No no no no Iruka-sensei! You know what he looks like under the mask! You look like you’ve been kissing, and your dinner is cold and only half eaten. What does he look like?! I guess it can’t be bad since you stayed with him even without the mask… But then again, you are good hearted and the best person, so you wouldn’t just dump someone for being ugly.” They both were mainly ignoring Naruto’s ranting. They looked at each other, Iruka with mirth dancing in his eyes, Kakashi with a low-level promise of pain to the annoying ex-student.

“Naruto, that’s enough,” Iruka said with a stern tone that didn’t match his amused expression at all. He was too happy to be angry. “Kakashi and I would really appreciate some privacy, please? This is our first date after all.” Iruka smiled at Kakashi and he forgot to breath until Iruka looked away again. As if the man had stolen the breath right from his lungs and wiped his brain clean of all his faculties.

Naruto looked so happy he could burst, instead Hinata walked in, noticed the scene in front of her, and said, “Naruto-kun, it looks like Iruka-sensei is very much not alone and hoping for company. We should probably leave.” She turned to Iruka with a bag in her hands, “Iruka-sensei, we got you a small present from our honeymoon. It’s just a trinket, but Naruto thought you would enjoy it. We got something for you too Kakashi-sama, but we didn’t bring it, since we didn’t know you would be here.” Hinata blushed a little but seemed to have really outgrown her old shy self.

“Why that’s too kind Hinata, Naruto. I am sure I will treasure it,” Iruka said as Hinata handed him the gift and turned to Naruto, guiding him towards the door.

“Fine, fine, but I have so many questions for you Iruka-sensei. We will have ramen soon, and I will get answers!” Hinata threw back an apologetic look as she pushed Naruto out the door.

“So, what will you tell Naruto?” Kakashi asked as he pulled his mask back down and gathered the dishes to start cleaning.

“He’s an idiot,” laughed Iruka, looking down at the gift in his hands. It was something small. He wondered what it could be, but it would be rude to open with Kakashi still around, so he put it down under the table and helped Kakashi with the dishes.

“He’s your idiot, you created him,” Kakashi jested.

“He was himself long before he knew me, but we do share some similarities,” Iruka said this while taking some of the soap bubbles and smearing them on Kakashi’s unmasked chin like a beard. Iruka laughed louder, giving Kakashi a challenging stare.

There were many responses Kakashi could think of, but he implemented the only one that made sense. He took a large dollop of foam and made himself a full mustache to go with his beard. Iruka thought for sure he was going to get a face-full of foam, so he just stared, a little confused at Kakashi’s action.

“What, sensei, you don’t like my distinguished beard? Should I shave it?” Kakashi pretended to stroke the fake whiskers in a manner most silly. Iruka couldn’t help the burst of laughter and with very little regard for flavor, he pulled the foamy-mess of a face toward his own and Kakashi just had time to swipe his hand down his face to remove most of the bubbles before their lips were clashing again. This time Iruka was much more aggressive, opening his mouth and using his tongue, barely having to coax Kakashi’s to join his.

Kakashi moved his slightly wet hands to around Iruka’s waist and Iruka moved his hands into Kakashi’s hair, tugging slightly as he brushed his fingers through the strands and scratched lightly and pleasantly on his scalp. Kakashi must have actually been caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi for this to be his life, but he didn’t have time to think about that at all; Iruka’s tongue was in his mouth and he couldn’t be distracted from that. He moved Iruka against the counter causing the smaller man to gasp slightly, Kakashi taking that moment to break the kiss and move downward.

“Kakashi,” Iruka said it like a small prayer as Kakashi’s mouth moved over his neck, finding a good spot apparently, to elicit that reaction.

“You taste much better than anything I’ve ever eaten,” Kakashi said it like it was true. Iruka had his doubts, as he was probably sweaty and gross from work. His stomach still tilted at the compliment.

“I doubt that Kakashi, highly,” Iruka replied, still trying to catch his breath as Kakashi continued nipping at his neck.

Kakashi just hummed in response, trailing a line back up to Iruka’s mouth, but before he got there, there was a tap at the window. Kakashi pulled his mask up, knowing the messenger hawk’s beak when he heard it. Being Hokage really sucked.

Iruka, for one, was happy for the interruption. He wasn’t sure how much he could control himself if Kakashi continued, and he didn’t want things to go too far on their first real date.

Iruka smoothed his clothes out and continued washing the dishes as Kakashi left and returned with a piece of paper in his hand. He finished reading it twice and set it to flames in the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of a domestic Iruka. Kakashi imagined he would smile at Iruka doing any task at all now.

He draped his arm around Iruka’s waist from the side and placed a kiss on his cheek. “That was a message from the council. They need me to approve some documents earlier than they requested initially. I need to go take care of that now. I really don’t want to leave you, especially with dishes to clean.” Kakashi indicated to the small pile of dishes both from their meal and ones Iruka hadn’t cleaned earlier.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi with a deceptively innocent look on his face, “I knew you would leave as soon as there was any work to be done,” Iruka feigned indignation. Kakashi laughed.

What was he to do with this unruly man he was head over heels for?

Iruka broke into laughter with Kakashi. When it died down, he looked into the dishwater with a more serious face.

“Please Kakashi, you have a duty to this village and so do I. We will just have to make time for each other when we have it. I am willing to prioritize you above all the other things, except our duty, you are worth it,” Iruka said, not looking up.

Kakashi felt his stomach flip. What a feeling! “Iruka-sensei, I would prioritize you above all else in this village if I could. But I know you wouldn’t forgive me, so I’ll do this “duty” you speak of and come back to you whenever I can.”

It felt like a promise, and Iruka looked up at that, staring at Kakashi’s earnest expression before he walked him to the door. “I hope you mean that, because, I’ll have a lot more responsibilities as well. My time will be taken up with the academy, but I know that I’ll want to spend more and more with you.”

Iruka opened the door for Kakashi as the man finished putting his shoes back on. Kakashi turned around in the door frame and grabbed Iruka’s hand. “I’ll come over for dinner tomorrow night. I should be free, and you aren’t starting your new position for a couple weeks yet.” Kakashi didn’t want to say he would come over for dinner every night if Iruka let him (and maybe even if he didn’t).

Iruka blushed looking around to see if anyone saw Kakashi grabbing his hand in such an intimate manner. They stood very close. “I would like that very much Hokage-sama.” Iruka smirked at the title. They were in “public”, so the title seemed appropriate, but he also loved watching Kakashi fuss over the attention.

“One day, Iruka-sensei, you will not be calling me that. I can’t wait for that day.” Kakashi pulled Iruka closer for a hug.

Iruka turned his head to whisper in Kakashi’s ear, “me neither, Kakashi, me neither.” Iruka placed a kiss on his masked cheek and pulled out of the embrace. “See you tomorrow.”

Kakashi could only nod before he turned and high-tailed it back to the Hokage tower to finish his paperwork. Iruka was a sly devil and Kakashi was going to have so much fun with him.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chatper was for sure the end. This is just a bonus i couldn't stop myself from typing. Again, this is why I call this four stories all smooshed into one haha.  
> Enjoy and good bye! <3  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or plots of Naruto. I make no money from this. Parody is fun and free!

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Iruka exclaimed as he ran to Naruto and Hinata’s house, skipping easily over the rooftops to avoid the people cluelessly going about their day.

“Iruka, we have time,” Kakashi was next to him. He almost forgot.

Iruka was a mess where not 5 minutes ago he was much calmer. But 5 minutes ago, Hinata was not in labor. 5 minutes ago, Naruto hadn’t turned to Iruka with panicked, but excited eyes asking Iruka to go get Hinata’s and his overnight bags from their apartment.

Both expert ninja landed in front of Naruto’s door. Iruka easily opened the door and walked in, Naruto wasn’t one for special locks or wards. That may change when he becomes a father.

‘A father?! Naruto???!!!’ Iruka’s mind was in overdrive. He had had 5 months to think about Naruto being a dad, and yet it was just now really hitting him. ‘Naruto is still so young, he’s so dumb sometimes. How will he survive a baby? How will a baby survive him?!’

“Iruka,” there was a calm, deep voice and a tender pat on his shoulder, “you don’t have to worry about Naruto, he has been reading every baby book Hinata has.” Kakashi smiled at Iruka and Iruka felt a layer of worry and stress melt away. Not all his worry, but a thick layer of it washed off of him.

“I know, Kakashi, he will be amazing. He is caring and thoughtful.” Iruka believed it too. He wasn’t about to stop believing in Naruto now!

Iruka turned into Kakashi’s personal space, grabbing him around the waist. Iruka was still a little skittish with public displays of affection -or displays of affection outside of their homes-, so Kakashi never pushed away Iruka when he got some. Instead, Kakashi moved the hand he already had on Iruka’s shoulder to around his neck. His other hand lowered his mask and with the hand behind Iruka’s head, drew the man closer for a kiss.

Iruka forgot his panic for a moment in the kiss, but then it came flooding back and he surged backward, out of Kakashi’s embrace and ran into the bedroom. He found the overnight bags, threw Naruto’s at Kakashi and beckoned him to follow.

Kakashi smirked at his lover through his mask. Always an adventure with Iruka-sensei around. He should probably keep him.

* * *

Iruka stood in the hospital room, holding a baby that bore such a strong resemblance to his father that Iruka kept looking between the two, convinced this was some jutsu.

He looked at all the people in the room, all of this child’s family and friends. It was all full of so much love, and he looked at the baby with love of his own. He never knew he could love something at first sight. He didn’t even notice he was crying until Kakashi came up and wiped the tear from his cheek. He smiled up at his lover and Hokage.

“He looks just like Naruto,” Iruka said it so softly, reverently. Another tear broke free and slid down his cheek freely. Kakashi watched its path as it hit Iruka’s lip, which was curved up in a gentle smile.

“Let’s hope he is more like Hinata though,” Kakashi replied, enjoying the giggle Iruka let loose.

“Do you want to hold him?” Iruka asked, motioning the sleeping bundle towards Kakashi.

Iruka didn’t actually wait for an answer, he placed the baby tenderly in Kakashi’s arms. Kakashi knew what to do, he had held Naruto when he was a baby and newly orphaned. He felt 15 again for a moment. Then the baby opened its light blue eyes, looked at Iruka, then to Kakashi and opened his little mouth… and wailed.

Kakashi felt déjà vu at the scene, this was exactly the cry Naruto gave every time Kakashi had tried to hold him.

Naruto ran over to his old teachers, “what did you do, Baka-sensei?! You can’t give my baby over to him, Iruka-sensei, babies can sense perverts.” Naruto glared as Iruka laughed loudly.

“I’m sorry, Naruto, I will be more selfish and just keep holding him next time.” Naruto nodded sagely, taking his baby back from Kakashi, cooing and hushing him and rocking him in his arms. The mini-me stopped crying and looked with wide eyes at its father.

Iruka grabbed Kakashi’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I didn’t think I would get this feeling again,” he whispered to Kakashi, who looked confused. “I mean, like I have a family.”

Kakashi squeezed Iruka’s hand and replied, “Me too, sensei.” Kakashi tugged Iruka out the door and into the empty hallway. Iruka looked slightly confused, but at Kakashi’s nervous determined expression, he simply followed his lover quietly.

Kakashi tightened his grip further, almost uncomfortable for Iruka until he finally continued, “in fact, I have never felt so much like I have a family as when I’m with you. You know how much I love you, at least I hope you do.”

Iruka looked up from their linked hands and nodded at Kakashi to encourage him. Kakashi looked around the empty hallway and pulled down him mask. It was risky, but so was what he was about to do.

“So, I was thinking that I wanted you to know that not only do I love you, but I want to have you forever. We aren’t guaranteed long lives as ninja. But we made it past the worst, and that has to mean something. I want to be with you in peace even though I couldn’t in war. It took me a long time to get here, but I’m ready. I can give you all of me. Will you accept all of me, Iruka?” Kakashi wasn’t on one knee, but he held out a ring to Iruka.

Iruka was stunned. He thought he would be speechless, but suddenly all these words were spilling from his mouth, “Kakashi, I love you for you. I think you were ready for a relationship even before I was. It took me a long time to get to this point, but I truly believe I am also finally ready to give myself to you fully. I accept you, Kakashi, and there’s no one who makes me feel like you do, like I am more than an equal, more than family, more than a lover. I will accept you and spend the rest of my life with you, if you allow me.”

Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s head and planted kisses on his forehead, then his cheeks, across his scar, then finally, his lips. It was sweet and chaste. Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s hand and slipped on the simple gold band, it fit perfectly and Iruka wondered how Kakashi knew his ring size.

“I can’t believe this all started with fake dates.” Iruka smiled up at Kakashi, recalling their silly beginnings.

“Iruka, it was never fake for me. I was just biding my time to get you to date me for real. I thought I could charm you into liking me finally.” Kakashi admitted easily, why hide anything when he had Iruka forever.

Instead of reply with words, Iruka just kissed Kakashi again, deeper this time, tilting his head to get better access. 

“Ew, Iruka-sensei! Not in front of the baby!!!” Naruto suddenly was in the hallway yelling much too loudly. At the same time Naruto had started yelling, Kakashi had swiftly brought up his mask. Naruto was pretty distracted because he didn't even try to sneak a peak

Sakura smacked him in the head, “Shhh! Your baby is calm, don’t yell!” Sakura was almost as loud.

Iruka smiled at the scene. Sakura, like the good ninja she was, immediately noticed the ring on his hand. “Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!!” She looked from the ring to Iruka, to Kakashi, to the ring, to Iruka, to Kakashi, over and over, it was dizzying. “Are you engaged?!”

Naruto snapped to attention, “What?! With this pervert, Iruka-sensei?”

Iruka laughed, lacing his fingers with Kakashi’s, smiling sweetly at his fiancée, “I suppose we are.”

Kakashi nodded with a neutral expression he always wore around his ex-students. “I wanted to make it official.”

“Took you long enough, Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura shook her head.

“Yeah, it should be obvious that Iruka-sensei is the best and worth spending your life with, what took so long?” Naruto gave his stupid curious face, much too close to Kakashi for comfort.

“Naruto! Sakura! I expect more respect for your Hokage.” Iruka tried to maintain a stern voice, but his smile wouldn’t die down.

“Sorry, Iruka-sensei,” Sakura began head held low, “Anyway, Hinata and the baby need some rest, so I was just going to head home. The family members are just saying goodnight. You should head in.” As Sakura said this, Hinata’s father and sister walked out. They said their goodbyes as the left the room.

Iruka’s heart swelled knowing he was a family member. He looked at Kakashi and pulled him back into the room. Hinata and the baby were together in the bed. She was cooing at the bundle and it was babbling a little.

Naruto came in quickly and whispered to Hinata. She looked up shocked at the two men, “congratulations.” Hinata inclined her head respectfully.

“Thank you, Hinata, this is quite the day!” Iruka stroked the baby’s head as he babbled more and grabbed Iruka’s thumb, grip very tight. “What a strong son you have.”

They all smiled at the baby. It was a joyous day. Iruka untangled himself from the baby’s fingers by offering him a toy from the bedside table. “Sleep well, enjoy every minute together.” Iruka said it like it was a prayer, in a way, it kind of was.

Kakashi and Iruka left, hand-in-hand, small smiles on their faces. They were officially going to start their own family, a small one maybe, but with love and affection.

“So, when will we be holding a baby of our own, Iruka-seeeensei?” Kakashi whispered it in his ear the second they entered the Hokage residence.

Iruka's jaw dropped and he turned bright red. Kakashi laughed at the familiar sight, Iruka was so easy to rile up. It made his heart full and content, finally. He looked up, ignoring the sputtering mess of his fiancée as he thought, ‘is this what you wanted for me, right, Minato-sensei? I should have listened to you sooner.’

He looked down again, grabbed Iruka and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He wanted to have this feeling the rest of his life, and finally, he felt like he could.


End file.
